Sleep Baby Brother
by DevlinV1
Summary: IN PROGRESS:2008:Hardycest & Slash - One tiny sleeping pill, one brother with no self control, one obsessive stalker, and one power hungry superstar. Matt never anticipated that his love for Jeff could completely ruin their lives.
1. Sleep Baby Brother

**Sleep Baby Brother**

**By Archangel**

_(Note: This first chapter was written as a stand alone PWP in 2005. All following chapters were written in 2006-07.)_

"Now, Jeff, you only take these an hour before you go to bed. Once you take them, you have to go to bed because otherwise you'll pass out in the middle of whatever you're doing. So if you were driving or in the middle of a match..."

"Okay, I get it. Just one?" Jeff asked as he examined the bottle.

"Yes. You only need one. These are very powerful and easily addictive so only take it as I've prescribed for one week. There are seven pills in there and that's all you'll get. If this doesn't take care of the insomnia then I'll suggest some other means of therapy."

"Like what?" He asked as he continued to scan the label, half paying attention through the fog of exhaustion that had plagued him for months. "You mean like 'we think you're crazy' kind of therapy?"

"There are sleep centers where doctors study the sleeping habits of patients to find out what the problems are. From there they counsel the mind, not the body, in order to find a perfect night's sleep for you."

"The wonders of modern medicine. So you _do_ think I'm crazy."

"It's a possibility I have yet to rule out." The doctor chuckled, earning a smirk from Jeff. "That's all I have for you, so you're ready to go. Just remember, one pill one hour before bed and no activity once you've taken that pill."

"Right."

"I've told your brother this, too, so don't think you can get away with lying to him."

"... Damn it."

Jeff shoved the pills in his pocket as he walked into the waiting room of the clinic. This was it. The last ditch effort to get him to have a full night of sleep. No one was quite sure, not even Jeff, why he found himself awake through all hours of the night. If he attempted to sleep he would merely toss and turn aimlessly for hours, gaining only a back ache for his effort. During the days he was capable of taking short naps, most only thirty minutes long, on planes, in cars, with his head on the table in catering. Two weeks ago Maria and Candice had stumbled upon him curled up on top of one of WWE's many packing crates.

In the waiting room, Matt was sitting in a chair patiently, reading a dated issue of People magazine with a small frown. Jeff couldn't help but smirk at it as he knew exactly what the disapproving scowl was for. Matt hated popular magazines. He said that they were filled with 'mindless drivel and bad influences on today's youth.' _My brother. Out to save the world_, Jeff thought. As if on cue Matt looked up at him and gave his award-winning smile so rarely seen in public.

"Are you all done?"

"Yep. The solution is simple. Keep Jeffro sedated at all times for maximum pleasure."

Matt arched a brow. "Damn, that's not what I asked for."

"What'd you ask for?" he questioned, wondering what sort of conversation Matt might've had with his doctor.

"Ribbed for My Pleasure Jeffro," he cracked, provoking Jeff to roll his eyes.

"That's _her_ pleasure, dummy."

"Oh right, right. You don't cater to women like Trojan does."

"Nope. I'm just like those cheap Lifestyles that always break."

Matt shook his head as he got to his feet. "The conversations we have. Gimme the prescription."

"Sheee-it," Jeff snarled and rolled his eyes again. "You're gonna be a Nazi about this one, too, aren't ya?"

"And with good reason. You said yourself that you don't want to get addicted to anything ever again."

Jeff saw that protective, "big brother" expression come to Matt's face and heard the accompanying tone of voice. He sighed. He dug the bottle out and handed them over. Matt gave a triumphant smirk, pocketing the pills himself so Jeff couldn't snatch them at any point. That little moment surpassed, the brothers headed out of the clinic to move on with the rest of their lives.

_Later..._

"Here."

Jeff looked over at the bottle Matt was handing him and took it, seeing it was his sleeping pills. Tonight was the first night on the road to normal sleeping habits. He thought for a moment about it.

"Shouldn't I wait till after I shower? I don't wanna do a header in the tub."

"It's already midnight. If you wait too much longer then the pills won't wear off in time for you to get up."

Jeff was about to answer when Matt suddenly switched lanes on the freeway, provoking a honking horn or two. He grimaced and started opening the bottle.

"On second thought, maybe I can fall asleep fast enough to not see the inevitable car crash that's going to kill us."

"Ha ha, very funny. I've only been in five accidents ever, ya know."

"That's four more than I've been in, and five too many for my tastes."

Jeff swallowed down one of the pills with a swig from Matt's soda and tried to relax as the world flew by much faster than he would've preferred. One would think that after so many years of being a passenger that he would be used to Matt's psychotic driving, but it was not the case. He still got nervous every time. It wasn't too long, however, that he felt his eyelids growing heavy and his head kept dropping to his chest against his will.

"Holy shit... Doc wasn't kidding..." he muttered.

"Sleepy, Jeffro?"

"Passing out..."

Matt glanced over at him as his final sentence sounded more like a plaintive moan than actual words. Jeff was slumped against the passenger door with his head leaned against the glass in a not-so-attractive manner. Matt reached to the controls in the center console, leaning Jeff's seat back, amused when Jeff didn't slide backwards with it. Once the seat was down he grabbed one fishnet-clad shoulder and yanked him gently to bounce against the chair. He didn't stir except to begin snoring.

"Great. I'm gonna have to carry you to the room. From now on you take that right before bed," he spoke to no one.

A little while later Matt carefully pulled Jeff into his arms, readying himself to lug his two hundred and twenty pound brother from the parking garage up to the fifth floor of their hotel. He paused when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey Matt!"

Sitting Jeff into the seat again, Matt turned to see two of his friends heading in his direction. He gave a small smile and waved them over.

"Could you guys help me out?"

"Sure. What happened here?" Adam asked with a grin.

"The doctor gave Jeff some sleeping pills to help with his insomnia."

"Wow, they really worked, huh?" Randy inquired, peeking in at the unconscious Hardy.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to carry him. Think you two can take our bags?"

"You sure you don't want me to take him?" Adam asked.

"Nah. He's _my_ brother. I couldn't ask you to do my job."

The smile on Matt's face as he said it was quite endearing, reminding both men of that corny line, "He's not heavy, he's my brother." So they silently took the two duffle bags while Matt picked Jeff up without even a grunt of effort. Adam and Randy walked behind him through the parking garage, through the lobby, stood with him in the elevator, and followed him down the hall to the room. The whole time Matt didn't make a sound or even readjust his hold on the snoring bundle in his arms. If anything, he looked content to carry Jeff around like a child. Once inside their room Adam set down the bag he carried and went to one of the beds to pull down the blankets before Matt laid Jeff down.

"Thanks, guys. I don't think I would've been able to carry him _and _our bags."

"Well, you handled him like a pro," Randy said in amazement.

"I have trouble just carrying Randy from the ring to the infirmary when he gets hurt."

Matt shrugged. "I've had to carry Jeff around ever since he was a baby. I guess my body is attuned to it or something."

Randy yawned and tugged Adam's sleeve. "Jeff's not the only one who needs to sleep."

"Okay, baby," Adam cooed and put an arm around his shoulder. "Want me to take your bag?"

"Please?"

Matt watched the small amount of affection between the two, feeling a little ache in his chest. Adam and Randy were never very public about the love they shared even when they were with friends who knew about their relationship. Matt was glad for it because when they did act lovingly towards each other it made him feel uncomfortable and more than a little jealous. He pasted on a smile and walked them to the door, saying good night. Before he closed the door he peeked at them down the hall for a moment. He was blessed with the sight of Adam pecking Randy's cheek as they walked. A second later Randy halted and turned to receive a real kiss in the otherwise empty hall. Matt sighed and pushed the door shut silently.

"They're so lucky," he said to no one.

With another deep sigh Matt pushed his lonely thoughts aside, busying himself by setting the room up for the night and getting ready for a shower. He emerged from the bathroom an hour later with damp hair, wearing only boxer shorts. He looked over at where he had left Jeff to see he hadn't moved an inch and was still snoring peacefully. He went over to him and started pulling off his shoes and socks. He lifted his upper body to pull the shirt from him. Next came the white, studded belt. He paused a moment in contemplation, then unfastened Jeff's pants.

"You usually sleep in your underwear, don't you?" he asked even though he knew he'd get no response. "Or do you sleep nude like I do? I honestly don't know."

He yanked Jeff's jeans off of him with quite a bit of effort, dragging his underwear halfway down with them. He shrugged and pulled the navy blue bikinis off as well before pulling the blankets up over the undisturbed man. A brotherly moment came over him as he tucked him in, smiling down at him, reaching to push a faded blue lock behind his ear. He leaned down and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"I think I like you like this. I can do whatever I want and you can't protest." He paused smirking for a moment. "Whatever I want."

He pulled the covers back again, staring at Jeff's bared chest and stomach. He moved down and pulled the covers lower so that he could see everything. Jeff was a sight to behold when he was nude. It didn't matter if you were male or female, straight or otherwise; you had to admit Jeff was a breathtaking beauty. Well, except when he was drooling. Matt snickered then reached up to turn Jeff's head the other direction and used the pillowcase to wipe his face.

"Silly baby brother. Pretty little Jeffro." He turned Jeff's head back towards him, leaning in close enough to almost kiss him. "So vulnerable like this. I could do anything to you and you would never know. I could paint you up to look like David Bowie's wettest dream. Nah, you'd like that too much. I could take pictures of you and sell them on EBay. What would be the point, though?" Matt laughed, suddenly remembering a South Park moment. "I could put my cock in your mouth and take a picture. I could sell _that_ on EBay and actually make a good profit! Then again, the idea of my cock in your mouth isn't so bad."

Matt glanced around a bit nervously despite the fact that he was completely alone. He quickly stripped himself of his boxers, already half erect just from looking at his brother in this helpless position. He leaned down and scooted Jeff more into the center of the bed, glancing up when he heard him grunt. Jeff didn't make another move or sound, though. Slightly unnerved, but not enough to stop, Matt moved away from the bed silently, going to his bag to retrieve a bottle of lube. He considered it for a moment. Would he dare go far enough to even need it? He couldn't say for sure as he looked back over at the glorious sight Jeff made. He returned to the bedside and set the bottle on the nightstand, then carefully lay down beside his brother to graze his fingertips over his body.

"You have not a clue how many times I've wanted to touch you like this. I've always wanted to fuck you," he whispered, his hand roaming down between Jeff's legs. "I wonder if I can get you hard despite you being drugged."

Matt turned his eyes down as he started to stroke his hand over Jeff's flaccid cock, taking the time to squeeze and fondle his balls as well. He wasn't sure this would even work considering Jeff was practically in a coma. Even if it didn't, though, Matt was going to enjoy being able to finally touch Jeff precisely as he had always wanted to. Much to his delight, he felt him start to harden under his ministrations. Matt scooted down around Jeff's hips, licking at his head to catch a small drop of precum, moaning aloud at the taste.

"God, this is going to be so good. I don't have to hold back. I don't have to worry about you seeing me go crazy," he whispered, not knowing why he was talking when Jeff couldn't hear, but he felt a need to.

Matt moved to straddle Jeff's legs, holding himself over him with one hand while still jerking him with the other. Aside from physical evidence Jeff gave him no response. It didn't bother him in the least. He leaned down and took Jeff's head past his lips, moaning yet again at the taste of him. He slid down his length slowly at first, using a lot of saliva in order to get him good and wet. He let his eyes fall closed as he bobbed his head leisurely and let the sensation of sucking take over him. By now Jeff was completely hard for him and his cock jutted, pressing against the roof of his mouth, dripping copious amounts of precum for him to swallow down. Matt pulled back with a soft gasp, loving every moment, but needing much more.

"If I fuck you then you'll know what happened, but I bet I can do this and you won't have a clue."

He crawled up Jeff's body, reaching to the bedside table to grab the lube he had put there previously. He sat back on Jeff's chest, smiling down at the still sleeping man as he poured an amount of the cool liquid over his hand. He tossed the bottle aside and rubbed his hands together to warm it slightly. Then he reached back to run his fingers over his entrance. A short whimper came from his throat as he circled his fingertips around the opening, slicking himself before pushing a digit inside. He tossed his head back and moaned, slipping his finger in and out for a brief moment before pushing a second in next to it. He didn't restrain himself as he usually had to do so no one would hear him. He whimpered and moaned out his pleasure all while straddled across Jeff's chest, staring down at the lovely face of his oblivious brother. When he felt stretched enough he added a third finger, wincing in slight pain, but forcing himself to keep it up.

"If I want his cock then I have to take the pain," he told himself. He wrapped his other hand around his own length and gave a few light strokes to try to blur out the sting. "I'm gonna ride you, Jeffro. I swear to God if this is the only way I can have it then I'm going to take it."

When he simply couldn't stand it any longer he pulled his hands away and paused for a moment to gather his nerve. Not that he didn't want to do this, but he had never been on the receiving end of sex with a man. He had decided long ago that if he ever let anyone do that it would be Jeff. Now here he was, proving himself truthful even if he would be the only one to ever know. He slid back down, smirking at the wet marks he'd left on Jeff's chest, and reached back to slick his hand over Jeff's cock. He had gone a little soft while Matt had prepared himself, but it didn't take much to stroke him back to full hardness. With a little bit of awkward adjusting, Matt got situated and slowly pushed down, gasping as he realized it was a lot more difficult than it seemed. He bit his lower lip as he forced himself to relax more, holding Jeff's cock and pressing against his head. Just when he was beginning to think he wouldn't be able to take it he felt just the head pop past the tight outer ring of muscle. He cried out and winced, panting at the feelings rushing through him. It hurt. It hurt like crazy, but he wanted more. He wanted to be able to sit down with Jeff's cock inside of him.

Determined to go through with it Matt pushed down very carefully, pausing whenever the pain would become too much. As an extra precaution he grabbed the lube bottle again and quickly slicked the rest of Jeff's cock a little more liberally. He had heard once before that with anal sex you could never have too much lube. He decided that was true as each inch seemed that much easier on him now that he was wetter. A few moments later Matt realized he could go no further without sitting up straight. He threw the lube aside again and braced himself on the bed for a moment, taking a deep breath. He pushed up quickly and instantly his legs slid open just a little further. He gasped as he slid down that final inch on Jeff's cock, now sitting completely down on him.

"Buried to the hilt," he panted with a faint smile.

He couldn't believe how incredible it felt. Jeff's thickness was stretching him almost to the point that it was unbearable. Matt had never known the sensation of having anything inside of him, but now he knew he'd want it a lot more often. He couldn't believe how powerful the sensation of being filled was to him. He understood now why his lovers had been so vocal, for even as he sat still quiet whimpers were coming across his lips. He suddenly wondered what he looked like while being stuffed so obscenely; wondered what he and Jeff looked like joined together in the most intimate way.

"Should've set up the camcorder," he muttered.

He was feeling much more comfortable with his position now that he had stayed still for a moment. However, he couldn't imagine pulling away now. He loved this too much. He wanted to stay right in this place for the rest of his life. His body was obviously going to demand otherwise as his cock twitched and wanted attention. He smirked faintly and took his length by hand, stroking himself slowly. His eyes closed and he sighed with a tiny moan of pleasure, contented in his bliss. A simple contentment would not be enough to satisfy, though. He leaned back slightly, settling comfortably on Jeff's hips, still marveling at the fact that his baby brother's cock was inside of him. He held himself up with one hand on Jeff's thigh and began jerking faster, groaning with rapture. He knew that the extra stimulation of being filled, plus the fact that it was Jeff beneath him, was going to make this a very short ride. Short, but intense.

"I promised myself you'd be the only one to ever fuck me," he gasped in between plaintive whimpers. "I'm sorry you won't know you ever did this."

Before Matt even realized it he had begun rocking his hips. It wasn't enough to pull off of his sweet brother, but it was enough to make him prod against his prostate. Matt cried out at the startling jolts of ecstasy moving like that gave him. He'd never been touched there in his life and he was shocked at how strong the sensation was. His hand clenched tighter around his throbbing length, stroking himself faster towards that final moment. He didn't even notice the hands grasping at his hips and forcing him to finally start thrusting upon Jeff mercilessly. With his eyes closed he never saw the green eyes locked onto him as he threw back his head and howled. As loud as he was while his body convulsed and spilled across Jeff's chest, he never heard the quiet moans that sounded as Jeff came deep inside of him.

Matt gasped for breath, suddenly finding himself very uncomfortable from having Jeff inside of him too long. He winced slightly as he rose up and pulled away, wriggling off of his motionless brother to lay by his side as he tried to regain some sense of composure. He had never come so hard in his entire life. His heart was still thumping hard in his chest. He could barely keep his eyes open, but as he was staring blurrily at Jeff he thought he saw him raise his hand. He knew that was impossible, though, thanks to the pill Jeff had taken. His eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep against his will, not even getting the chance to clean up the mess he'd created.

Jeff lazily ran a finger over his chest before raising it to his lips, licking at the hot white fluid that coated the digit. He gave a small smile before letting his hand fall back down to the mattress, sighing contently as he drifted off to sleep again.

"Matty..."

**End Chapter 1**

_Legalities: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Triple H, and any other mentioned characters are copyright to World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of their sexuality or personal lives. I gained no profit from this story. This work is complete fiction._


	2. A Lick and a Kiss

**A Lick and a Kiss**

**By Archangel**

Matt's eyes suddenly flew open. He blinked, glancing around, unsure of exactly why he had awoken in such a manner. He lifted his head and looked around the room a little more; seeing the lamp was still on and that he was in bed next to Jeff instead of in the bed on the opposite side of the room.

Then he felt it.

He reached behind himself, gingerly touching and felt stickiness between the cheeks of his ass. Drawing his fingers back he saw it was white. And being male he knew precisely what it was. Cum. It all flooded back to him so fast that it almost made his head whirl. Him. Sitting on top of Jeff. Fucking Jeff. He looked back at his snoring baby brother and saw the evidence left behind there. His cum was splattered over Jeff's chest and stomach and Jeff's cock was covered in cum and lube.

"Holy shit," he hissed and quickly moved to get up, halting with a yelp of pain. "Oh.. fuuuuck..."

He whimpered, tensing his body as pain shot through him. Apparently no matter how careful he had been the previous night, the stretching from his first time was still going to hurt him. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already a little after seven. Jeff's pills supposedly only lasted for eight hours. He needed to hurry to clean Jeff up. He grit his teeth and got off the bed, limping slightly to the bathroom to get a washcloth. He dampened it with warm water, going back to the bed to wipe away every speck of evidence he could see on Jeff's body, and then threw the covers up over him. Back in the bathroom he whimpered, bending over the counter slightly and trying not to worry too much about just what was going on "back there." He rinsed the washcloth and soaped it up this time. Carefully he set one foot on the lid of the toilet and reached back to tentatively clean himself up, at least on the outside. Looking at the cloth again he saw more than just cum and lube. There were a couple small spots of blood.

"Oh Jesus Christ..." He cursed. "Great. Just freakin great."

"Matty?" Matt froze. "Are you in there?"

Matt whipped his head around as he heard the doorknob jiggle. "Hey! Butt out will ya!" he snapped more forcefully than he actually meant to.

"I gotta piss!" Jeff snapped back

"Well, hold on a damn minute. I'm almost done."

Matt quickly ran the washcloth over his own cock to wipe away more dried cum and then rinsed the washcloth. And now he had to try to walk upright, without limping, without wincing... and be naked in front of Jeff and act like nothing had happened. He took a deep breath, grinding his teeth together. As soon as he opened the door Jeff shoved past him, heading straight for the toilet.

"Sheesh!"

"I tolja I had to piss!"

Matt rolled his eyes and walked out, actually thankful because Jeff was too occupied to look at him as he hobbled. He wondered if there was any blood on the bed at all. Jeff had thrown the covers back upon getting up and a couple quick glances showed that no, there wasn't any blood, but there was cum. Matt sighed and knew he would just have to ignore that one and feign complete ignorance. He unzipped his bag and pulled out a pair of boxers, feeling better just having something on to cover his butt. He felt extremely self-conscious about it at the moment. He reached into his duffle again for a shirt when he noticed the smaller bag that he kept his sexual "paraphernalia" in was open. His eyes went round. The lube! He whirled around, wincing again as it hurt to do so, but spotted the bottle on the floor next to the bed.

"Matt, do you wanna shower first?! I feel nasty for some reason!" Jeff called from the bathroom.

"Naw, go ahead Jeffro!" he called back and started to the bed to get the bottle.

"Need my clothes," Jeff muttered as he emerged from the bathroom, watching Matt sit down on his bed. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing." Matt furrowed his brow, deftly shoving the bottle under the bed with his heel. "Why?"

Jeff looked at him and then over at the other bed. Matt followed his eyes and blinked. His bed was made. Not "Matt made." It was made the same exact way it was the night before, the way the hotel staff had made it. Jeff looked back at him.

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked with a cocked brow.

"No. I guess your insomnia decided to afflict me since you were out like a light," he said with a little smile and a shrug.

"What did you do all night?"

"Watched TV mostly."

"What was on?"

Matt blinked. "What does it matter?"

Jeff arched a brow at him. "It doesn't." He then went to gather his clothes and walked back to the bathroom, humming a little tune.

Matt waited till Jeff was gone and he heard the lock click before falling onto his side, biting his lip to keep from whimpering out loud. Sitting down was NOT a good thing right at the moment. This wasn't good. In fact it was downright scary. He knew about certain problems that could happen if anal sex wasn't down properly. Fissures, fistulas, infections... any number of things. He couldn't go to the doctor, though. That would make Jeff start asking questions. He couldn't ask the trainers at the arena because then they would know he had been on the receiving end of sodomy and they'd probably instantly assume he was gay. Which he was, but they didn't need to know that. He maneuvered around to lie on his side more comfortably and grabbed the phone, asking the clerk at the desk for a certain room. He listened to hear the shower still running...

"We're awake! We're awake! Don't kill us!" Randy answered.

"Randy?"

"Oh... Hi Matt. What're you calling us for at this time of the morning?"

"Actually I need to talk to Adam."

"Okay."

There was a little rustling and Matt swore he heard a groan, and then Adam's groggy voice came on the line. "Hello?"

"Adam, it's Matt."

"Is that who this is? Awesome. Good night."

"Adam, wait!" Matt exclaimed. "I know you're tired, but I really need to talk to you. This is important."

"Can't it wait till after coffee?"

"No, Adam. Now. Listen to me, damn it. I did anal for the first time last night."

For a long moment there was silence. "You had better not be calling just to brag."

"No, damn it. I think I'm in trouble."

"Why? Who's the lucky girl who got tore a new one?" he snickered.

"Well, I guess that would be me," Matt answered with a growl.

Again there was silence, this time paired with more rustling. "You were taking it?" Adam asked, sounding much more alert.

"Yes." Matt sighed. "And... and this morning when I was cleaning up.. there was blood. I'm in a lot of pain."

"Oh... Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"I... I dunno." He paused and listened again, hearing Jeff singing over the water. "I've never done this before, Adam. This is kinda scary."

"Whoa, whoa... This was your first time? Shit, Matt, did you tell the guy that?"

"Um... not exactly..." Matt blushed.

"Fuck." Adam sighed. "Matt, you need to see a doctor. Even if it turns out to be nothing serious, you just don't fuck around with something like this. Sometimes it's hard to tell when it's a serious problem."

"I can't go see a doctor because then Jeff will want to know why. And before you ask why that matters, just trust me it does."

"Who was it, Matt?" Matt remained silent. "Matt?"

"Never mind who it was okay? That doesn't matter." He sighed. "Adam, what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

There was a much longer pause than previously, then Adam sighed. "I could look if you want me to."

Matt blinked for a second before it dawned on him what he meant. "Oh... Um..."

"I've had problems from certain incidents before. I would know what I'm looking for." Adam cleared his throat. "And I won't tell Jeff... and I dunno.. It wouldn't bother me. I mean, this is for your well being, man."

"Thanks.. I think." Matt sighed. "Okay, um... When?"

"Come over to our room when you can. Bring Jeff if you need to and Randy can distract him somehow. Get them both out of the room and then we can have some privacy."

"Will Randy mind you doing this?"

"No, I'll explain it to him. He'll understand and he won't tell anyone else either."

Matt heard the water in the bathroom turn off in the middle of Adam's sentence so he quickly said goodbye and moved to get dressed while Jeff was still in there. He donned comfortable lounge pants and a t-shirt, leaving his hair down to accomplish an "I'm having a lazy day" look. He settled carefully on the end of the bed again to slip his shoes on, looking up as Jeff breezed into the room.

"I feel so awake! Matty, look at me! It's eight in the morning and I'm showered and dressed and ready to go!" Jeff beamed.

Matt smiled at that. "Great! Those pills are already making a good difference huh?"

"Hell yeah they are! I want breakfast. Eggs. I want eggs and pancakes. No, bacon."

Matt tilted his head as Jeff rattled on, truly surprised by how awake his brother was. Usually he was awake all night and then slept all day. And when he was awake he was barely there at all half the time. That was why everyone thought Jeff was always high. Course... there were moments now and then when they were correct, but not ALL the time like fellow workers and some fans had been saying.

"Let's go get Adam and Randy and we'll go downstairs and eat in the restaurant," Matt suggested casually.

"Okay! Wait, are they awake? It's early."

"Yeah, they get wake up calls." Well, they did this morning anyway. "I bet they'll love to see you wide awake for once too. I don't think Randy has ever even seen you with more than two hours of sleep."

Jeff utterly beamed at him when he said that. It made Matt smile right back, momentarily forgetting about his own problems just to bask in the light of Jeff's happiness. He could see that getting onto a normal sleeping schedule was precisely what Jeff really needed to help get his life back to a place of peace. Peace of mind. Yes, that was exactly what Jeff had been saying not just a few weeks ago.

"Okay, I'm ready," Jeff said, but then corrected himself and brushed his hair and pulled it up. "Okay now I'm really ready."

"Are you positive?" Matt asked and gained his feet, smiling broadly to hide his grimace of pain.

"Yep! Jeffro is ready to go!" he whooped with glee and for the door, looking back at Matt. "C'mon! Food's a wasting! So am I. Just wasting away starving to death."

Matt snickered and followed him, pointing towards the room down the hall that Randy and Adam were sharing. Jeff damn near skipped down there ahead of him, knocking before barging in... but quickly backing right back out with his hand over his mouth.

"What?"

"I just saw Edge naked," Jeff said, his green eyes round.

"So? You see him in the showers."

Jeff glanced at the closed door, then whispered. "Not _that_ kind of naked! Holy shit. I'd hit that in a heartbeat. Damn!"

Matt covered his face and shook his head, patting Jeff on top of his fluffy hair before knocking again, not barging in. This time Randy peeked out of the door at them, scowling a little at Jeff. Jeff shrugged, his cheeks tinting a little pink. Matt pinched his cheek without thinking then looked at Randy.

"Is it safe now?" Randy nodded and stepped aside, letting them in and revealing Adam in bed with the covers pulled up over him. "Hey there. I hear you're hung like a horse!" Matt exclaimed.

Jeff's cheeks flushed deeper to a pure red and he kept his eyes darting around everywhere except at Adam. Adam just laughed and grinned.

"You heard right! Randy didn't walk like a duck before I met him!"

"I do not walk like a duck!" Randy snapped, pouting.

"Aww, poor baby." Adam pouted back at him with great exaggeration. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Jeff's hungry. And for that matter, look!" Matt grabbed Jeff and presented him. "He's awake! Showered, dressed, not slouching, not dragging ass, and not snorting coke to accomplish it."

"Nope, he surpassed the coke and went straight to the prescriptions," Adam cracked.

"You suck," Jeff snapped.

"You wish."

"Jeff's hungry!" Randy repeated. "So am I, so let's go eat." Randy said and grabbed Jeff by the hand, dragging him from the room.

"What about them?"

"They'll catch up!"

Matt blinked at the door as it slammed shut and then looked back over at Adam still sitting in bed. The blond smiled and threw the covers back, revealing that he had his underwear on now. He went to his bag to dig out a pair of pants without saying a word. Matt fidgeted slightly, not knowing what to say, but knowing what was coming. He knew he had agreed to it and that there was nothing to worry about, but at the same time it was difficult to just relax with the thought of Adam looking at his naked ass in his mind.

"Okay, let's go in the bathroom so I can see better." Matt nodded and went ahead of him, shaking with nervousness. Adam pushed the door shut behind them as a "just in case" and looked at him expectantly. "Well, drop your drawers, Matt."

Matt swallowed and did as he was told, pushing down the loose lounge pants and his boxer shorts. Adam directed him to bend over the counter, setting a hand on his shoulder to try to reassure him. He knelt down behind him, setting his other hand on his hip gently.

"Don't tease me for shaking," Matt said quietly.

"Don't worry, Matt. I know you're nervous." He leaned around slightly to look him in the face. "I have to touch you to be able to see anything, ok? If I hurt you just tell me and I'll stop okay?"

"Believe me, you'll know it."

Matt nodded and looked forward again, feeling weird enough as it was without watching Adam do this. He felt Adam's hands on his cheeks, gently spreading them apart so that he could see everything. His hands didn't move from there, though, and for that Matt was grateful.

"It's okay, Matt.." Adam said softly. "I can see a little tearing, but it's very fine. Just a couple spots."

"So I'm okay?" he glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're just fine. You just have to be sure to stay clean and you'll be just fine."

"It just hurt so bad. The pain is what really scared me."

Adam paused a moment. "Well, I know something that can make you feel better."

Matt smiled a little. "That would be great. I'm having trouble even walking much less sit--" Matt interrupted himself with a loud squeak, jumping in surprise as he felt Adam's tongue stroke over his entrance. "Adam!"

"Shhh... Trust me, Matt." Was all the Canadian said, continuing what he was doing.

"But wait! What about... Ohhh..."

Matt groaned at the sensations Adam's soft tongue produced in him. He was gripping the counter in a slight panic, standing on his toes from when he tried to jump away, but as Adam continued he felt himself relax. It did feel good and it soothed the sting amazingly well. Matt couldn't help but think what Randy would think of this, though. Or did Randy know already? Did Adam tell Randy that he was going to rim him to make the pain stop? He didn't know, but he liked this far too much. He sighed with contentment, letting his head drop only to bump his forehead on the faucet.

"Ow!" He felt Adam halt instantly. "Great, now my head hurts."

"Oh, well let me take care of that too," Adam chuckled, reaching between Matt's legs to trail his fingers over his hardening cock. "Yep, there is definitely some swelling here. Let me just rub this for you, too." He said with a snicker.

"That is so not the head I meant." Matt whimpered, wriggling his hips slightly at all the pleasure being given to him. "Adam.. you're not gonna..."

"What?" Adam paused in his licking, giving a little kiss to one cheek. "Fuck you?" Matt nodded. "No, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to feel better."

"What about Randy?" Matt whispered.

At that Adam paused again. Matt heard him swallow and then a moment later he drew his hand away. Matt smiled a little bit, slowly standing back up and turning to look at his friend, who looked ashamed of himself now. He pulled his pants and shorts back up as Adam sighed.

"I'm sorry, Matt."

"It's okay, Adam. I liked it, and it isn't hurting now." Matt bent to where Adam was still kneeling and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you stopped, though."

"Thanks for bringing me to my senses. I just... I dunno." Adam slowly stood up again, looking down at Matt, touching his dark curling hair. "I always found you attractive, Matt. I guess I just forgot myself."

"It's okay," Matt reaffirmed. "I won't tell him. That's your job."

Adam groaned at that, but nodded, knowing Matt was right. The two of them looked at each other for a long moment. Matt blinked as he watched Adam's eyes drop down to his lips, his tongue running over his own. Matt swallowed nervously and turned away, opening the door to leave. He gasped when Adam's hand slammed the door shut and his body moved to pin him against the counter again. Before he could react Adam's lips slammed against his in a fierce, dominating kiss, causing Matt to whimper, tensing all over as he could nothing more than allow it. It was just a kiss though. Adam pulled away and pulled the door back open, nodding Matt on his way.

"Let's go to breakfast, Matt."

Matt swallowed and moved quickly away, going straight for the door while Adam went to collect his shoes and a shirt. Matt didn't wait for him, hurrying down the hall in hopes of getting in the elevator and down a couple floors before Adam could catch up. That was just damn unnerving. He was almost vicious about it, after he had just said he knew he should stop. It was strange to say the least. He pushed the button, waiting for the elevator, pacing back and forth and glancing down the hall to see if Adam was coming. He blinked when he spotted him coming out of the room, just as the door opened in front of him. He quickly stepped in and hit the button to close the doors, then hitting the lobby button next. He stepped back, watching as the doors drew shut, catching a glimpse of Adam's face before they shut completely and the elevator moved downward. He breathed a sigh of relief. Something in the way Adam had kissed him scared him. He made a mental note to himself not to get caught alone with him anymore. Hopefully, though, everything would just go back to normal after this. He stepped off the elevator and moved to the restaurant, where he would feel safer sitting smack in between Jeff and Randy.

**End Chapter 2**

_Legalities:Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Triple H, and any other mentioned characters are copyright to World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of their sexuality or personal lives. I gained no profit from this story. This work is complete fiction._


	3. Another Night In

**Another Night In**

**By Archangel**

"Here Jeffro," Matt said and handed him one of his pills.

"Thank you, Matty." Jeff took a swig of water and swallowed the sleeping pill. "How long did it take last night?"

"For you to fall asleep? Like minutes. You better get into your PJ's real quick so I don't have to undress you again."

"Oh, yeah... How did you get me to the room and everything?"

Matt watched as Jeff hopped up and quickly started undressing. "Well, I was lucky enough to get spotted by Adam and Randy in the parking garage. They carried our bags and I carried you up to the room. Once they were gone I undressed you and covered you up."

"Where'd you go after that?"

"Huh?" Matt blinked in confusion.

"C'mon Matt." Jeff pulled his ponytail down and looked at his brother. "You told me this morning you watched TV all night. There wasn't even a TV in that room! So where'd you go?"

Matt blushed slightly, swallowing at being put on the spot like that. "Out."

Jeff arched a brow at him, but yawned, then scrambled to bed so he wasn't standing when he passed out. "Why won't you tell me? Do you have another new girlfriend?"

"No," Matt shook his head.

"A boyfriend?!"

"No!" he snapped.

Jeff snickered. "I know you're bi remember?" Matt just grumbled. "You still don't like to admit that even to me. What're you gonna do when you find someone you really like who happens to be male?"

"Probably nothing." Matt looked down at the bedspread in front of him, picking at the threads.

"Nothing?"

"Yeah," he continued. "I probably would never tell him that I liked him at all, Jeff. I'd never be able to admit that aloud to him."

"You sound like you mean someone in particular when you say 'him,' Matty," Jeff said gently.

Matt didn't answer him, just sat there waiting for the inevitable. And as much as Jeff tried to fight it in order to get Matt to answer him, he soon fell back against the pillows, out like a light. At first Matt didn't move. He sat there listening to Jeff snoring while staring at the clock intently. He waited until fifteen minutes had clicked past then, looked over at his brother. He smirked at the sight of him lying there, oblivious to the world around him, looking so innocent and trusting. He got to his feet and began to undress as well, but not bothering to don a different pair of shorts to sleep in. He stepped over to Jeff's bed stark naked, reaching down and drawing back the covers with more confidence than he had the previous night.

"This is going to be the best week of my life," he muttered to himself.

Matt set a knee on the bed, moving over his baby brother all the while staring down at him with that same smirk. He cupped Jeff's cheek and turned his head to him, pressing their mouths together in a one-sided kiss, slipping his tongue past Jeff's pliant lips to taste him. He was spiced with a cinnamon disc he'd sucked on after dinner. Matt groaned at the unique taste of his coveted brother, knowing that so few ever truly got the chance to know what Jeff tasted like anywhere on his body, much less on the inside. And that gave him an idea of something he wanted to do tonight. He crawled backwards, sliding down Jeff's body, licking and nipping the whole way down to the band of his shorts. He carefully pulled them down over curving slender hips just below his ass. He would have to make sure to pull them back up once he was done. This morning had been too close for his taste and he was going to make sure that he didn't make a mistake like that again.

Matt grabbed Jeff's legs behind his knees and pushed them up, bending the flexible man in half and turning his tiny ass right up for him. He smirked again, and leaned down over him, tonguing the puckered opening. Jeff whimpered only faintly and wriggled a little. Matt waited till he was settled into the new position before licking him again. He dragged his tongue wetly over the musky flesh, giving a couple gentle kisses. He licked his lips before pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, thrusting his tongue inside. He turned his eyes upward at the faint sigh he heard. It made him smile, knowing that even if Jeff was practically unconscious he was still enjoying this. So he spent a little longer with his task, rimming his brother just to hear those tiny, sleepy sighs that sounded filled with complete contentment.

Before moving on Matt went to the bathroom and gathered a washcloth, bringing it back and using it to wipe his saliva from Jeff's skin where it had trailed all the way down to the small of his back. He was definitely taking no chances this time. He also had decided already that he wasn't going to have sex with Jeff this time either, needing to allow time to heal from the previous night. Instead he decided to try something he had seen in a porn clip he'd watched online. He hummed to himself as he grabbed a bottle of baby oil from his bag. A brand new one; the old tube of lube had been left under the bed at the last hotel. He came over to the bed and straddled his latent brother as he had just the night before, smiling down at him as he slicked the oil generously over both their straining cocks. A thought had to be taken in order to consider positioning, but it seemed easy enough. Matt had watched enough pornography to get most of these acts down with no assistance. Though, at the moment he wouldn't have minded to hear Jeff's voice guiding him for once, instead of the usual where he, as the elder, was guiding the younger.

Leaning part of his weight onto one hand to hold himself up, Matt wrapped his fingers around not just his own shaft, but Jeff's as well. It was a stretch even with his long fingers and even though he felt he had a tight grip, he couldn't close his hand around the thickness they both shared. Already he shuddered with tingles of pleasure from just being here in such position, and as he began to move his hips, sliding his engorged length against Jeff's, those tingles grew in power. Matt moaned softly as he thrust against his unsuspecting, baby brother, the oil lubricating each movement, but still there was a sweet friction incomparable to anything Matt had ever felt before. It didn't feel like being with a woman, but it certainly didn't feel like being with a man either. Too slick and not warm enough to be compared to a blow job, but he could decide on one thing: he loved it! He leaned down over Jeff all the more, grinding against him as he squeezed his hand tighter around them both. He could hear the faint drowsy whimpers Jeff gave even in the depths of sleep. He could feel how the blood pulsed through their cocks, both of them throbbing with aching need of release. He found himself staring at the perfectly parted lips, listening to each soft sound that came from them, and wanting nothing more but for them to move forward to claim his own. He wondered what it would feel like to be kissed that way by him.. by his brother.. by Jeff Hardy. Would he be soft, loving, and passionate? Or would he be hungry, desperate, and claiming? Just the thoughts made Matt whimper as well, before his cries became louder as his body tensed with anticipation.

He heard the knock on the door just as he was beginning to cum, pressing his mouth tight against Jeff's neck to muffle his groans of ecstasy. He could feel Jeff trembling underneath him and for a brief moment he feared the worst. That Jeff was awake and frightened, but he heard the low keening sound and realized as he felt more moist heat seep over his fingers. Jeff had come, too. Again the knocking came from the door and Matt growled, debating not answering at all. He knew, though, that to not answer would be completely out of character for him and it would be questioned later on. So he quickly got up, grabbing up his washcloth again to wipe the evidence away from his hand and stomach. He was wise to lay the rag over Jeff before pulling the covers up. Now there would be no stains on the sheets. He put on his boxer shorts and jogged over to the door, looking through the peephole to see none other than Adam Copeland on the other side. He growled again and opened the door, stepping out into the hall and motioning for him to be quiet.

"What do you want? It's the dead of the night."

"I thought I heard some weird noises coming from in there. Figured I'd see if everything was okay."

Matt arched a brow. "What were you doing with your ear to our door?"

Adam blinked, but then glanced around, leaning in closer to lower his voice. "Those were some pretty loud moans, Matt. Who's the lucky bitch you got in there tonight?"

"What?!" Matt hissed, his eyes going round.

"Oh c'mon, Matt. You went out last night and left Jeff up here drugged out and all alone. He told me that much. And then of course, I know that you were out there losing your cherry to some total stranger." Adam tilted his head to the side. "What're you up to lately?"

"It's none of your damn business what I'm up to. It's my sex life, and you're not a part of it."

"That could be remedied..." he suggested lowly, wagging his brows.

"You. Belong. To. Randy." Matt said sternly. "And if you're going to cheat on him like all your past relationships, it's not going to be with me."

"Is that so?" Adam reached out, touching Matt's damp belly. Matt's eyes went round once again when he noticed the pearlescent, white fluid on his fingertips. "Is this yours? Or Jeff's?"

Matt swallowed hard, but then realized what Adam said. "Jeff's?! Are you out of your mind?"

Adam smirked in a devilish manner and put his fingers to his lips, sucking the cum from them. "Mmm... Sweet southern comfort. Now listen to me, Matt. I've been watching you." He leaned forward more, forcing Matt back against the wall with his hands on either side of his head. "Not only do I know that you didn't go out last night, but I know that no one else has come in tonight. It's just been you and Jeff in there. Last night you got your cherry popped by your own baby brother, and tonight the two of you were at it again."

"You're out of your mind," Matt whispered, but his voice didn't sound as convincing as he'd hoped.

"Only for you," Adam hissed back. "I bet that they'd love to hear about this up in the offices huh? The fucking Hardy Boyz... literally."

"Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends again."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Adam pouted at him. "Did I give you that impression? I would've thought after I stole your woman, tried to kill you multiple times, and damn near ruined your life that you'd see right through me. Nope, you're just as stupid as I'd always thought. One teary-eyed apology and I'm back in your good graces, exactly where I want to be. Cuz I like you, Matt." He moved in closer, pressing their bodies together intimately. "I like you a lot, despite the shit I do to you. You make me do it, Matt. You're always trying so damn hard to be better than me at everything." He took a deep breath as he began to get angry, smiling again. "But now I know your dirty little secret. So I figure now I can't lose either way. Either the Hardy Boyz destroy themselves by being incestuous freaks..."

Matt pressed his lips together, seething with anger and slight fear at the display of obvious insanity before him, while Adam merely grinned. "Or?"

"Or I get the prize fuck around here." He reached up and touched one bed-ruffled, black curl. "Everyone has been waiting for you to give it up to someone. If you play it right, no one will know that someone was your own brother."

"I can't believe you're doing this. Not just to me, but to Randy." He looked away from him a moment, then back up into those green eyes. "I thought you and Randy were in love. You seemed so genuine this time. I even started to envy what you had."

"You're envying a torrid lust affair, Matt. Sure we're cute and cuddly, but I'm hunting you, while he's out banging Carlito and pretty little Maria." He snorted. "And who knows, maybe even a little King 'Boo-kah' on the side. I don't know or care."

"You're sick."

"You're the incestuous one here, Matt, so keep it straight who's sick and who's not," he said sternly whilst poking him hard in the chest. "You go take care of the missus. I'll figure out how I want things to go and get back to you."

He slid his hand over Matt's scruffy cheek briefly and tapped his turned up nose with his finger before walking away down the hall. Matt watched him with narrowed eyes, seeing he was going to the elevator. He had made the trip to this floor, to their room, just to try to catch him in the act. And he had accidentally made this thing with Jeff all too obvious to those around him. Matt went back into the room, making a point of insuring the door was firmly locked behind him. Adam knew. He knew what was going on in here. He looked back at the bed where Jeff hadn't moved an inch and that was when it dawned on him. Adam thought Jeff had fucked him last night. And he had said, "Now you two are at it again." So he didn't realize that Jeff was asleep through all of it.

"That helps a little bit if he confronts Jeff about it," he muttered to himself as he went over to finish cleaning Jeff up. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Jeff snoring softly. "All of this... just because I wanted to love you. God, I knew you were untouchable. That you were forbidden, but I didn't realize what I'd have to do to pay for it."

He gently covered Jeff with the blankets once again after being sure that he was spotless and dressed as he had been before, then went to the opposite bed to lie down. How the hell was he going to get out of this? He either dated Adam or Adam was going to tell the whole company that he and Jeff were lovers. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking hard about this. Jeff slept through the whole thing so he had absolutely no recollection of them ever doing anything. So even if they ran Jeff through a damn lie detector he would be telling the truth when he said that he wasn't having sex with his brother. That alone could be enough to make it possible to fuck Adam over on his little blackmail idea, but that still left himself. What could Matt do to pull the wool over everyone's eyes? Adam and Randy both could attest to him having just recently lost his virginity to a man thanks to his panic this very morning.

"I'll have to say it was someone else, but who? They won't believe it was a one night stand. I'll have to... name someone as my boyfriend." He groaned in frustration. "I'll have to have a boyfriend... someone who would say that yes, we've had sex already. Who? Who the hell would jump in so deep so quick?"

Matt sighed and reached over, turning the lamp off and rolling to his side to face Jeff's bed, which was how he'd always slept in these rooms. He liked to stare at Jeff before falling asleep. He had a few ideas in the back of his mind as to who he could try to hook up with. Adam's words about him being a prize fuck rang back, and it helped with his decision. He knew someone who considered him a "prize fuck." He'd been turning him down for a long time. He knew in the back of his mind there was a wealth of benefits to dating a man like that. There was power in those beady eyes, promise in those large, rough hands that he didn't want touching him. It was tempting and it was revolting all at the same time. Looked like he was just going to have to ignore the revolting part, swallow his pride... and most likely swallow a lot of other things, too.

**End Chapter 3**

_Legalities: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Triple H, and any other mentioned characters are copyright to World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of their sexuality or personal lives. I gained no profit from this story. This work is complete fiction._


	4. Start Game

**Start Game**

**By Archangel**

_(Note: Shawn is extremely out of character through out this story and I don't flipping care.)_

Matt glanced up and down the hallway before quickly padding out on his dampened, bare feet. He held his towel firmly around his waist, ignoring the glances from other crew and cast. He had finally built up his resolve and a plan. Now he had to do it before he lost his nerve, or the proper mood that he was in. He had just gotten out of the shower in the locker room he shared with Jeff, and the bulge underneath his towel was obvious to everyone who happened to give him even the slightest glance. Watching Jeff shower had done the trick.

He didn't even stop outside the door, pushing it open till it banged against the lockers loudly. The room went quiet and all eyes turned to him. A Hardy? In the D-X locker room? It was unheard of, but Matt walked in like he owned the place, walking straight up to one of the men who were the center of attention among this group. He smirked down at the blond whose bright eyes cast all the way up his body, almost liking how he looked at him like he was just a hot piece of meat.

"Everyone, get out," Hunter barked as he gained his feet, never looking away from Matt.

Matt glanced around as the other members of this elite group, as well as their friends all cleared out, some grumbling indignantly. Once they were gone and the door shut behind them, he looked back up at him. Triple H himself.

"I like a man with power," he said carefully.

"Do you?" He asked as he reached out, snatching the towel away. "I like a bitch who knows when to shut up."

Matt swallowed nervously, but lifted his chin. "I bet I know what you'd like even more."

"Oh yeah? You think you know what I like?"

"I'd bet money on it." He set a hand on Hunter's chest and pushed him back down into his chair. "I bet you'd love a virgin who's ready to give it up... especially one considered the 'prize fuck' of the company."

At that, Hunter's eyes darkened all the more, knowing precisely that Matt meant he wanted to fuck the hell out of him. "What's in this for you?"

"I get to ride the biggest cock in the industry. I get to look good on the arm of one of the most powerful men in the company." Matt purred as he slid into his lap, feeling Hunter's hands grip his slender hips tightly. "You're hot, Hunter. You're hot as all fuck. I've been resisting and resisting cuz I didn't wanna be gay, but I can't fucking take it anymore."

"Oh, you're gonna take it..." Hunter chuckled, reaching down between them to push down the front of his tights, letting his cock spring free. "You're gonna take all ten inches of it."

Matt's eyes went round as saucers and he swallowed at the lump in his throat once again. Okay, he hadn't anticipated this! He'd never given Hunter even the merest glance whenever they'd been in a locker room together before. He'd never wanted to know.

"Holy shit..." He looked back up at him. "You'll break me with that."

"That's the idea." He smirked, his fingers tightening on Matt's hips all the more, nails digging in slightly. "You see, Matt, I tend to like it really rough. I mean... _really_ rough."

"Okay..." he said hesitantly.

"You're a virgin, huh?" He asked as he touched Matt's cheek, watching him nod. "Then you'll have to be broken in and trained. You'll have to learn everything from the very lowest level. Hmm... Usually I don't take on newbies like you."

"Trained?" Matt blinked. "Trained in what?"

"Slavery." He held on when Matt tried to jump back off his lap. "Now hold on there. I don't mean working in the fields picking cotton, Matthew. Settle down; let me explain a few things to you."

"I don't like the sound of that, Hunter..." Matt started.

"Sit." He said sternly and yanked down, planting Matt's ass firmly on his thighs. "I am a Dom, Matt; a Master. I don't currently have a sub of my own and have never taken one before, but I would get a kick out of it being you. Now, I can tell by that less than intelligent expression you have no idea what I'm talking about, but it's not much really. It only means I like to be in charge in the bedroom, and there's a level of formality I want in public from my... boyfriend."

"Boyfriend..." Matt muttered, liking that the term would still apply. "What kind of formality?"

"In public you would wear my collar, but not a leash or anything ridiculous like that." Hunter rolled his eyes slightly, giving a disarming smile. "The collar would be stylish as well so it wouldn't be obvious as to what it meant. You'd be with me at all times, unless I told you otherwise. And there would be utterly no other relations with any other men or women except on a completely platonic level and only with the people I allowed."

"So... no cheating basically. I stand by that anyway. And you'd want me with you? All the time?"

"That's right."

"So I'm not going to be crawling around on a leash in some leather and chains get up, am I?"

Hunter chuckled. "Not unless you dig something out of Shawn's bag."

Matt snickered a little. "Well... I guess that doesn't seem all that bad on the outside, but what about in bed? You said you like it rough. How rough do you mean?"

"A little hair pulling, a tap on the ass, and lots of wild, hot sex. Plus, you would have to do what I want at all times. Anything I tell you to do, you have to do no matter what. That's the biggest thing. What I say goes without question."

"You're not into scat or golden shower or anything gross are you?"

"Jesus Christ," Hunter snarled. "Fuck no!"

Matt thought about it a moment. Considering how little he knew about sex with men anyway he would be asking for direction even if there were no rules in place, so it wouldn't matter. A stylish collar and fidelity was all Hunter was asking for. It didn't seem horrible, just formal and kinda kinky. And if it kept his job, kept Adam from fucking with him, and kept Jeff in the dark then it seemed pretty worth it. He nodded.

"Okay. I can handle that, but we can ease into it, can't we? I've..." He blushed slightly. "Hunter, I've never been with a man before at all. Not in any way, shape or form." He lied through his teeth.

Hunter gave a tight lipped smile. "Of course, Matthew. We'll ease into it. I'll train you. I may get impatient sometimes though, so bear with me. We'll bear with each other I suppose."

Matt nodded, hoping that this would be the right decision. They both were startled when the door behind them opened. Looking over his shoulder, Matt was surprised to see Adam of all people, and it seemed Adam was just as surprised to see him as well. They made for quite a sight after all, with Hunter's hard cock jutting up against his belly, and Matt naked as a jaybird in his lap. He smirked a bit and decided to play it up, draping his arms around Hunter's neck and leaning towards him a little.

"What do you want?" Hunter snarled, rubbing his hand over Matt's hip and thigh.

Adam's eyes darted to the hand that moved over Matt's skin then back to Hunter. "You're on in five minutes..." He glanced at Matt again.

"Get your eyes off what's mine, Edge," Hunter growled his voice hard set and icy.

"Yours? The two of you...?" he asked in confusion.

"That's right! Now get out! And don't you ever think of lying hands or eyes on Matt again!"

Adam's lip curled slightly, but he nodded and left the room, obviously not happy in the least. Already it seemed his decision to go to Hunter was paying off. How convenient that Adam happened to see them together already. He sure didn't seem to like seeing it, but Matt could see the gears turning in that blond head and he was sure that Adam was already piecing together the puzzle that Matt wanted him to see, leading him further away from the truth that he had nearly stumbled onto. He blinked as Hunter picked him up and set him on his feet.

"I have to go." He said as he readjusted his tights. "Go to your dressing room and get dressed, then meet me after my match back here. If anyone gives you shit tell them that you belong to me. They'll know what you mean and they'll let you be."

"Okay." He was surprised when Hunter took his chin firmly.

"Yes, Master."

Matt blinked up at him for a moment then, licked his lips. "Yes... Master," he said hesitantly, but it put a smile on Hunter's face.

Hunter patted his head and left the room, leaving him there chilled and naked and damp. He glanced around for his towel and grabbed it, drying himself off better than he had earlier and wrapping the towel around his waist again. He headed back to his own room deep in thought. He was going to be calling him 'Master?' That seemed a little over the top, but he supposed it was too late now. He'd already agreed to it after all. He thought again of the look on Adam's face when he'd seen them together, how the fires had lit up in those green eyes at being told not to even look at him. He smirked. That made it worth it, as well knowing his and Jeff's jobs were secured.

"Matty!" Came the call of the baby brother as if on cue.

"What's up, bro?" Matt asked as Jeff jogged up to him.

"I was looking for you. Why are you walking around in a towel? Where'd you go?"

"To scare some people with threats of flashing," he joked and nodded for Jeff to follow him back to the locker room.

"Kinky." Jeff snickered, walking with him. "What d'ya wanna do tonight, Matty?"

"Actually Jeffro, I have a date."

"A date?" Jeff jumped right in front of him, halting their movement. "With who?"

"Someone new... sorta."

"Is this who you've been seeing behind my back? Who is she? Is it one of the divas?" Jeff gasped and smacked Matt in the belly. "Is that why you're parading around in a towel, you sick freak!"

"Yes, I'm not telling, no, and yes," he answered each question in succession.

"Tell me who!"

"Not yet, Jeffro. I will, but not yet. We just got toge- Get off me!"

Matt stumbled slightly as Jeff jumped on his back and proceeded to cling to him, squeaking his fool head off with the words "tell me" over and over again. Matt laughed and continued walking down the hall even as others looked at the Hardy's as if they were insane. And rightfully they were just a little.

A little while later, after drying, dressing, and primping a little, Matt again was outside the door to the D-X locker room. The sign was ominous, the large green symbol clearly marking the territory of the powerful ones in the company. At least some of them, anyway. Matt took a deep breath and opened the door again. As before all eyes fell on him. He glanced around a little and wondered for a moment if he should merely nod and take a seat, or maybe try to act important. Would being Hunter's boyfriend give him that liberty over the others? He was thankful when Stephanie came forward from the other men to talk to him.

"Matt, we're not going to ask why you were here earlier. That's business of Paul's." Matt noted her calling Hunter by his real name. Not many people did that, but then again she was his wife. "But why are you back again?"

"Hunter told me to wait for him here," Matt said evenly, not wanting to sound uppity in the least.

Stephanie glanced over at Shawn and the others, tilting her head as if to ask them a question. Shawn rolled his eyes and got to his feet, swaggering over in his typical manner. He looked over his glasses at Matt, glanced him up and down with an expression that Matt couldn't interpret. It appeared like disbelief and at the same time that typical "you're not good enough to be speaking to me" Shawn Michaels manner.

"And just why would Trips want you waiting around for him, huh? What's so good about you?"

Matt swallowed and shrugged a little. "I can't speak for him, but he wanted me here when his match was over."

"Yeah. Right." Shawn grabbed him and shoved him back towards the door. "Get your ass outta here."

Matt snarled at being manhandled, slapping Shawn's hand away. Again the room went deathly silent. Stephanie took a couple steps away from the two men, giving Matt the sign that this was going to turn into a fight and quick. He narrowed his eyes at Shawn. The only sound in the room as they stared at each other was that distinct jingling of the chains on the Heartbreak Kid's chaps.

"Don't you ever touch me again," Matt hissed. "I belong to Hunter."

At that Shawn blinked and pulled his glasses off quickly. "What?! Come again?"

"I said I belong to Hunter."

This time Shawn laughed and smacked Matt in the arm in an almost playful manner. "Well, why the hell didn't ya just say so? Shit, kid, ya got me all riled up over nothing. Take a damn seat." He shook his head and went back to the others. "Subs these days. They don't know a damn thing."

Matt tried not to let his sigh of relief be so completely obvious. He took a seat on the opposite side of the room on one of the benches, watching the others a little. They seemed like just average people. Well, maybe not completely average, but what wrestler was just an 'average' person anyway? They all had strangeness to them, which Matt believed was what drove them to such a strange profession.

He looked at the monitor overhead to see that the match was over and Hunter was on his way back already. He still remembered his very first singles match here under his real name was against Hunter Hearst Helmsley, the pedigreed blueblood with the velvet ribbon in his hair. He kinda missed the days when Hunter would go down and give such a graceful bow to the crowd. It was almost... romantic, reminiscent of days long ago when men were gentlemen at all times. And of course with those thoughts Matt was forced to acknowledge the fact that he did have a small crush on Paul Levesque. He looked to the door when Hunter came through. The sweaty figure paused in the doorway and scanned the room. When his eyes lit upon Matt he sat up a little straighter, smiling at him. Hunter smirked in return, but then closed the door behind him and started talking to the others. Matt stayed there and waited.

Nearly an hour and a half later Matt sat slumped slightly on the hard bench, his lower back aching, bored out of his mind. Hunter came over to him at last while talking over his shoulder to Shawn.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I can't wait for the next vacation." He threw his duffle bag at Matt roughly without looking. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

Matt blinked, having nearly dropped the bag. "What was that for?"

Hunter looked down at him indignantly. "Get off your fat ass and carry my bag! What the fuck do you think it's for, backwoods?"

"Aw, go easy on the kid, Paul," Shawn snickered. "He's used to picking cotton after all."

"Yeah, guess you're right. No wait! It was tobacco wasn't it?" Hunter pointed at him. "You and your bitch brother were raised on a tobacco farm. Those videos E&C showed were priceless!"

Matt could feel the blush spread across his cheeks as everyone in the room laughed at his expense. He hated being southern sometimes. He got to his feet, still holding the bag in his hands without really thinking about it.

"I'm not some stupid hick. I was in the gifted classes in my school. I was in engineering in college. And I've stuck it out here in the business for nearly ten damn years."

"Oh, the gifted classes in some public school in the sticks of North Carolina? Oh yeah! I bet they have some top rank geniuses there!" Hunter laughed.

"Did you ever get your degree at college?" Stephanie asked, smiling a bit.

"No... I had to quit college when my daddy got sick. I had to take care of him, plus keep two jobs to support me, him and Jeff," he said solemnly.

"Living and working on a tobacco farm," Shawn mused. "Gee, I wonder," he paused and gave a throaty, raspy cough, "what in the world," he stopped and hacked pointedly again, "made him sick?!"

By now the others were all rolling laughing at Shawn's antics, but Matt was furious. He threw the bag back at Hunter and turned to stalk off, throwing the door open hard enough to make it slam against the lockers inside the room. It wasn't a few seconds later that Hunter caught him by the arm.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Back to the hotel! Fuck that shit!" Matt yanked his arm away and pointed in Hunter's face. "I can deal with wearing a collar, calling you Master, and all that other shit, but I ain't gonna stand for your friends calling me stupid or making fun of my daddy. He had a fucking heart attack and a stroke! He's barely even the man he once was anymore! And Mama died when we were just kids so that was the scariest fucking time of our life! We thought we were gonna be orphans!"

Hunter blinked down at him for a moment before reaching out and grasping Matt's chin. He yanked him in closer as he leaned down, pressing his lips to Matt's with bruising force, making Matt whimper slightly. The sound only spurred Hunter on, pushing his tongue past the soft pouted lips to taste him. They parted a moment later panting.

"That's why I wanted you," Hunter said in a husky tone. "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are when you're mad as hell?"

Matt could do nothing more than shake his head, his body trembling in the wake of such a lustful moment. He was tingling from head to toe with arousal. Hunter took a firm, but not painful hold on his upper arm and guided him along to leave the arena. After a few steps, Matt took the bag from Hunter's shoulder without a word.

**End Chapter 4**

_Legalities: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Triple H, and any other mentioned characters are copyright to World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of their sexuality or personal lives. I gained no profit from this story. This work is complete fiction._


	5. A Match Made In Hell

**A Match Made In Hell**

**By Archangel**

Matt tilted his head slightly as he gazed upon the object dangling in front of him, reaching out to touch it, but having it pulled away. He followed as it moved slowly, turning around to face the man standing behind him holding the length of baby blue leather that sparkled with silver pyramid studs. Matt's eyes diverted from the collar up to Hunter's face, smiling a little.

"Is that for me?" Hunter cocked a brow at him, an expression Matt was learning to read easily. "Is that for me, Master?"

Hunter smiled at Matt correcting himself. "It is. As I had said I was looking around for just the right one. This went unnoticed by everyone else in the store I was at. Probably because it was blue, and so few people know what the color means."

"What does it mean, Master?" Matt asked carefully.

"This..." Hunter paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Your first collar is called the Collar of Consideration. It's tradition for it to be blue."

Matt blinked for a moment at that. He assumed that this was another one of those 'formality' things that Hunter seemed to covet. He didn't bother to ask for any further explanation as Hunter took Matt's arm gently and led him across the hotel room to the mirror that hung over the dresser. Standing behind him he pulled Matt's long black hair back from his throat and held the collar loosely against his neck.

"Do you like it?" he murmured.

"Yes, Master." He said and meant it. "It's pretty and bright."

"Precisely. Pastel blue and silver against your olive skin and black hair. A perfect contrast."

"Kind of like us..." Matt said quietly. "Contrasting... Master."

Hunter moved to buckle the collar properly around Matt's neck, pausing only to let Matt lift his hair out of the way. The blue leather was cinched tight against his flesh and as well a small padlock in the shape of a heart slid through the clasp. This was to insure not that Matt would not take it off, but that no one else would. Or at least that was what Hunter had explained to Matt just the other day when he'd been presented with the tiny 'heart lock.' The key to it went on a simple black thread that hung around Hunter's neck.

"Do you believe that?" Hunter asked.

"Master?"

"Do you believe that you and I are contrasting?" he said, looking at Matt's reflection.

Matt's eyes cast to Hunter's reflection. "Yes, Master. We're very different."

"I think you would be surprised just how much alike we truly are."

Matt turned around to look at him as he moved away, going to his briefcase to fetch papers and begin his work for the evening. It was the end of the month now and bills were due. The end of the month... Matt thought for a moment. That meant he had been with Hunter for two weeks now. It had finally come out to everyone that they were a 'couple' one night when Johnny Nitro had stumbled upon them making out in a deserted hotel hallway, then had proceeded to tell the entire roster. The loudmouth prick. Matt wandered over to the couch and sat down on the floor in front of it, where he had been taught to sit unless otherwise directed. Hunter seemed to have this weird fetish for having a person at his feet, which Matt didn't understand, but indulged. After all he got his hair played with for it, which he tilted his head into as soon as Hunter reached his hand down, purring softly in his throat.

"Do you need any help, Master?"

"No, Matthew, my finances are none of your business."

"Sorry, Master..." he whispered.

Matt turned his head and rested it on Hunter's knee, staring off into the distance across the room. This seemed as if it was going to be an oddly boring night. In a way, Matt was thankful for it. In the past two weeks he had been under constant scrutiny not just from Hunter, but from Shawn Michaels as well. Hunter had enlisted his best friend in the training of his new 'pet' and Shawn hadn't let up in single inch no matter what the circumstances. Even now in the quiet of the room Matt could hear that graveled Texan voice barking out orders and insults one right after the other. It had come to the point that Matt actually answered to the name Backwoods. The only thing Shawn was not allowed to ever do was make Matt performs sexual acts on him, but there had been one time that Shawn had watched intently while Matt had changed clothes and crawled into bed very slowly. Slowly, as per Shawn's command. Hunter had never said a word about it, but Matt had to wonder if it had been a break in these strict rules.

"Master?" Hunter grunted in acknowledgement. "Is Shawn allowed to see me nude?"

"I told you the locker room is safe ground for changing, Matthew," he said absently.

"What about outside the locker room?"

"Master," he growled.

"Master." He yelped as he was smacked in the back of the head. "What about outside the locker room, Master?"

"Never." Matt swallowed and looked up at Hunter, who glanced at him briefly, but then looked at him again, double taking. He pulled his glasses off to see him more clearly. "What happened?"

"He told me to undress and get into bed for the night the last time that you were late. He told me to undress really slow and he stared at me the entire time until I was under the covers."

"Did he jerk off while he watched you?"

"No."

"Did he have a fucking woody for ya?" Matt nodded. "I'll take care of it in the morning. Good boy for telling me."

Matt smiled a little, feeling that if he had a tail he'd be wagging it at that moment. "I do my best, Master."

"You need to try harder." Hunter paused. "How about a reward system? I know someone else who has a stupid bitch kinda like you. Told me that it actually works."

"Rewards? Like, I do good and I get a gift?"

"Well," Hunter mused, relaxing more on the couch, "he said that he does it with privileges. Like if the bitch gives one hell of a hummer, he'll get an hour of time to watch TV or something. I don't like that idea very much. That means there'd be a whole hour of time where I can't tell you what to do." He looked down at him. "Gifts, though. That could work... but it'd have to be something I agree with. So don't expect me to be taking requests." Matt nodded, not saying a word and at that Hunter smiled again. "Let's put this to the test. You've been especially good today, Matthew. I haven't had to correct you but once all day. Hmm... Let me think."

Matt blinked, realizing that Hunter was trying to think of a gift to give him. Without planning to Matt's thoughts wandered to all the things he'd like to have. Like some new clothes, and he really needed a new pair of shoes. Money to go to the clubs would be great as well, but Hunter didn't like clubs as much as most people. He was a homebody, which was actually the only thing that they had in common. However, Matt did miss being dragged along with Jeff, watching him dance amidst the sweaty bodies and the pounding bad music. He sighed quietly.

"Is that what you want?"

"Huh?" Matt blinked and came out of his daze, looking up at Hunter. "Master?"

Hunter pointed over at his Heavyweight Belt lying on the dresser. "That's what you were staring at. Is that what you want, Matthew? A title?"

Matt blinked, having not even realized that he had been looking at the belt at all. His vision had simply blurred out when he'd started thinking about Jeff. And he knew that if he told Hunter he'd been thinking about Jeff there would be hell to pay. Hunter hated Jeff. Why, Matt wasn't sure. So to save his hide he looked back up at him carefully.

"Not yours, Master. I'd never try to take your title."

Hunter laughed. "As if you'd be able to! Matthew, you're so damn cute!" He patted his curly head. "Take my title... That was a good one. You should crack jokes more often."

"Thank you, Master," Matt said quietly, his cheeks pink because he hadn't meant that as a joke.

"However, little bottom rung wrestlers like you and that cunt brother of yours could easily challenge for the tag titles. You've won them before without my help after all. Why not? That'll be your gift, Matthew. A Tag Title shot for you and the cunt."

"Thank you, Master!" Matt said honestly. "We won't squander it. I promise!"

Hunter never expected that by that same time the following night he would be the boyfriend of a six-time Tag Team Champion. He watched in surprise as Matt and Jeff cheered and laughed, jumping around together in the middle of the locker room while Shawn, Stephanie, and the others all looked on. Hunter scratched his head and looked over at Shawn who looked right back at him as if to say, "Get them outta here!" Hunter looked back at Matt and cleared his throat, about to open his mouth, but suddenly there Matt was in his lap.

"Thank you!! Thank you so much! I promised you it wouldn't be squandered! Didn't I?"

"He did this?" Jeff asked in shock, looking from Matt to Hunter.

"He did! Hunter got us the shot, Jeffro!"

At that Jeff squealed at the top of his lungs and BAM! He was in Hunter's lap as well, sitting on the opposite thigh and kissing his cheek over and over again.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Shawn exclaimed and got to his feet. "I'm gonna go out in the hall and yak!"

Hunter sighed. "Alright enough! Both of you!" he snapped at the boys. "If I had known this was going to turn into a Twink-a-thon I would've never done it."

"Sorry, Trips," Jeff said with a smile.

"Get off of me!"

"I'm sorry, Master," Matt chirped and held up his shiny new belt. "Ain't it pretty though? Can I get a reward for this? Please?"

"A reward? Because I gave you a shot?" Hunter arched a brow.

"A reward because I kept my promise, was a total overachiever, and went way past your low expectations to become a belt holder," Matt spit out all in one breath.

"Fine! Ya know what? Your reward is you get to spend the night with the glittery cunt over there as far away from me as possible!" he snapped in utter frustration.

Matt literally squealed like a little girl at that, planting a firm kiss on Hunter's lips before scrambling out of his lap and out the door with Jeff firmly in tow. Hunter sighed in relief.

"You created a monster," Stephanie said.

"I know, but what the fuck? I can't yell at him for being excited about winning the tag belts. Even I can't be that much of a prick."

"Give an inch and they will take a mile, Paul. You know that." She smiled slyly at him. "I learned that from you and Shawn."

Hunter smirked. "Yeah, but you have to admit you loved those extra miles."

"Loved them? I lived for them." She giggled and turned to Aurora in her carrier, cooing at the baby. "Cuz Daddy is such a bad boy isn't he? Yes, he is for having a wife and a boyfriend at the same time."

"Steph," Hunter groaned, but smirked. "He's not a boyfriend and you know it."

"I know," she said softly, watching as Hunter stroked Aurora's soft blond hair. "Will you take her tonight since Matt's gone?"

"Sorry, babe." Hunter rejected. "I need to ice down my knee and take it easy. Can't do that with a bundle screaming for a bottle."

She sighed a little, but nodded. "Okay. Then I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

Hunter stood back as Stephanie gathered up the diaper bag and their daughter, making a quick exit. "Yeah, tomorrow." The door shut and he rolled his eyes, turning way. "Un-fucking-fortunately."

"Ah-hem!"

Hunter whirled around, worried for a moment that Stephanie had been standing behind him the entire time. Instead of brown hair, however, he spotted blond. He blinked at Adam Copeland leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, looking more than just a little miffed. Hunter scowled.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"What do I want?" Adam snapped back, pulling his sunglasses off his face. "What I want is an explanation as to why your little bitch is suddenly wearing a tag belt around his little waist."

Hunter snorted. "I don't owe you a damn thing. Now why don't you just take your shades and your trenchcoat and 'brood' on outta here huh?"

Adam sneered, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Listen here, Trips. I'm not going to just stand around and watch while you deliver the company on a silver platter to that backwoods, incestuous bitch you've been traipsing around here with."

"If I'm not mistaken, my backwoods bitch was the object of your affection not but two weeks ago," he said haughtily.

"Not affection. Don't even presume that you have a clue as to what goes on inside my head."

Hunter arched a brow and moved a little closer, squinting at him. Adam blinked a little, not sure what to do as Hunter peered in his eyes, then around to the sides of his head and such. He was just about to ask what he was doing when he spoke up.

"Heh. Doesn't look like there's much going on in there at all."

Hunter smirked as in typical manner Adam started to get flustered as his anger built. Adam always seemed to have this weird, antsy bounce that started up whenever he got mad, like he wanted to knock you to the floor and jump up and down on your back till he broke your spine.

"Ya know what? Forget it! I've had enough of you and your arrogance. I know what's going on here and I think it's fucking bullshit. You can play it up all you want with him calling you Master and wearing a collar, but it's obvious to me."

"Oh really?" Hunter looked down his nose at him. "Well if it's so obvious, then explain it to me, bright eyes."

Adam nodded and smirked, teeth flashing. "He's leading you around by your cock. Yeah... Oh, and not only that," he paused, shaking his head slightly, "he's got you and Jeff both just eating out of the palm of his hand now. Like goats in a feeding zoo. Ugly, stupid, horny goats licking it up."

"Will you get to your damn point!" Hunter snapped. "Your low IQ is giving me a headache!" Adam scowled again, almost pouting at being insulted. "Why the fuck are you talking about his brother for?"

"Why am I..." Adam blinked. "Oh, no wait I get it. You're going to play ignorant on this one, right? Yeah, Matt tried that on me up until I informed the screamer that I could hear him out in the hall."

Hunter tilted his head slightly as he considered what Adam was implying. He knew better than to listen to the ramblings of blond Canadians, especially after they'd had a few beers, but Adam was completely sober. That didn't add much credibility to his story, but... It was enough that Hunter felt provoked to question him a little further.

"Yeah, Matt's a real screamer, that's the truth." He ventured cautiously. "So when did you tell him that you knew?"

"Ha. I knew it." Adam pointed at him. "I knew I was right. I knew it wasn't you with him that night. It was just Matt and Jeff in there."

"Yeah, what night was that?" he pushed.

Adam stopped to think about that a moment. "Well, that was before I knew you were with Matt, too. Like the day before I found out I think." He thought a little bit further about it. "Yeah, in fact the very next day was when I walked in on you guys... doing whatever the hell it looked like you were doing." Adam huffed.

Hunter narrowed his eyes. "So you're telling me that you heard Matt and Jeff Hardy fucking the night before you walked in on Matt with me in the locker room?" Adam nodded. "That.. lying little bitch!"

Adam drew back as Hunter slammed his fist into the nearest locker, blinking at him a moment. Lying little bitch, huh? Something here wasn't right. Apparently he knew something that Hunter didn't. Adam furrowed his brow a moment. This could prove a perfect opportunity to... Well, who knew what, but if there was a chance to form some sort of alliance with Triple H, even if it was only temporary, it was a chance to jump at.

"So you had no idea?" Adam asked carefully.

Hunter looked over his shoulder at him, his hands on his hips as he tried to control his temper. "That backwoods bitch told me he was a virgin."

"Really?" Adam glanced away from him, thinking back two weeks prior. That was when Matt had asked him to look at his poor torn open asshole, claiming he'd just lost his virginity then too. "That's what he told me, too."

"You've fucked him too?!"

"What?! No! I want to, though." Adam smirked. "That's what I was trying to get done before you butted your never-ending nose in the way. I told him either he'd fuck me or I'd tell everyone that he was fucking Jeff."

Hunter blinked and then his eyes widened slightly. "I think we're dealing with a smarter hick than we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. He had you believing that he'd just lost it to some guy and didn't tell you who, trying to protect his secret." Adam nodded. "Then you turn around and blackmail him. Some friend you are." They both snorted at that. "Then the next day, he's in my lap saying he thinks I'm hot and he wants to ride the biggest cock in the company, after he's refused my advances for years prior."

Now Adam's eyes went round in surprise. "Then when I saw you two together I assumed his cherry popper was you! So that cleared the incest charge."

"And got you to leave him the hell alone." Hunter nodded as they pieced it together. "Well, I'll be damned. He really is as smart as he claims to be."

"He can't be too bright if he's letting you collar him," Adam started, but then rolled his eyes. "Unless he was the one that roped you into giving him that title shot!"

Hunter blinked for a moment. "Fuck."

"Ha! He reeled you right the fuck in."

"Hey, he had you believing that he was my bitch before it was even true, blondie. And besides that all I did was give him the shot." Hunter turned away from him, but paused a moment and then turned back. "We really should bust his ass for pulling one over on us."

Adam furrowed his brow. "Why should I cooperate with you?"

"Because I know how much you love gold," Hunter smirked.

"Go on..."

**End Chapter 5**

_Legalities: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Triple H, and any other mentioned characters are copyright to World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of their sexuality or personal lives. I gained no profit from this story. This work is complete fiction._


	6. Exploitation

**Exploitation**

**By Archangel**

"I'm not so sure about this."

"It'll be okay. No one will ever know. I love you."

"I love you too, but what if someone finds out about us?"

Jeff shushed Matt with a gentle finger to his lips. "Matty, stop. Now you're the one who confessed everything. You can't stop now."

Matt swallowed. He had never anticipated that his night away from Hunter would turn out this way. One moment he'd been sitting on the bed waiting for Jeff to get out of the shower, and the next moment he'd been tearing the curtain back and blurting out everything that he'd hidden inside for nearly two years. The water was still running, slowly chilling, but he barely felt it through his clothes. He had Jeff in his arms at last, this time wide awake and very much aware of what was going on. And he was urging him to continue. He ran his hands over his bare sides, over the gentle feminine curve of his hips, and stared into his green eyes.

"I took advantage of you," he whispered.

"I know," Jeff whispered back.

"How?"

"I didn't sleep as sound as you think."

"So you were awake. I thought so sometimes."

"Not completely awake, but not completely asleep. At first I thought I was just dreaming, but that last night... Matty, I hadn't taken a pill that last night you crawled in my bed. My last pill had been the night before that. You miscounted and I was wide awake for that one."

"Oh God, Jeffro." He pulled him in tight against his chest, hooking his chin on his shoulder. "I wish you would've just opened your eyes. Or touched me or something. I've been dying with guilt!"

"I was worried I'd scare you away." He smiled. "And I was having way too much fun at that moment." Matt snickered a bit. "What about Hunter, Matty?"

"Oh, he's gone. Done with. I'll do something to make it up to him, but I only started dating him because Adam actually was starting to figure out what I was doing."

"Adam? What's the big deal with that? He's our friend."

Matt shook his head. "No, he's not. That bastard is a backstabbing, blackmailing prick!" Jeff blinked at him in only mild surprise. "He told me that if I didn't start having sex with him instead that he was going to tell everyone that we were together."

"So you dated Hunter to get rid of Adam?" Matt nodded. "Um... Explain why Hunter is a better choice?"

"Because he doesn't know anything about us."

"Ohhh... Okay now I get why you did it, but why did you agree to all of that other stuff, Matty? The collar and the 'Master' thing. He's treating you like shit!"

Matt shrugged, reaching over to turn off the cold water. "I didn't care really because I don't care about Hunter. And to me our jobs, our reputations, and protecting you are much more important."

Jeff glanced away a moment, then looked back into Matt's dark eyes. "You've been having sex with him?"

"Yes," Matt whispered.

"Top or bottom?"

"I was on the bottom, Jeffro." Jeff groaned and tried to look away, but Matt caught his chin. "You were my first, baby. I made damn sure of that. The very first night you were on those drugs I made love to you. I gave my virginity to _you_."

"Then let me give you mine, too," Jeff whispered back and jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs tight around his waist.

"What?" Matt grunted and caught him, looking at him intently. "Yours? You mean..."

"I've always been on top for all my boyfriends, Matty. I never wanted anyone but you inside of me."

Matt groaned this time, Jeff's name again coming from his lips as he leaned in and kissed him, pressing him against the water slicked shower wall. After so long of waiting, not touching, feeling like the lowest scum of the earth for having feelings for his own flesh and blood, here he was. No, here _they_ were locked together in sweet embrace with lips meeting again and again in fevered passion.

"I love you," Matt mumbled in between kisses.

"I love you!" Jeff said in return, pausing to smile at his brother. "Finally! Finally, Matty... I've waited and dreamed of this for so long."

Matt returned Jeff's smile and pulled away from the wall, carefully stepping out of the tub. He carried Jeff out to the bedroom, reminded of when he had carried him from the car to the bed that fated night. If not for those pills they wouldn't be here now. If not for the twisted events after they would still be alone and miserable. Matt had never been proud of any of the strange or depraved things he'd done in his life until now.

"Well, well, well..."

Matt eyes went huge as Jeff gasped in shock, wriggling out of his arms to cower behind him. Matt looked to see the source of the voice, having recognized it before even spotting his smug face.

"Hunter. What are you doing in here?"

Hunter arched a brow. "Just checking out the full moon. Nice ass, cunt." Jeff didn't answer of course, but stayed safely behind Matt where he wasn't so exposed. "Actually I came here on a hunch. Well, not exactly a hunch. More like an educated guess."

"So you figured out mine and Jeff's secret." Matt nodded slightly. "Weird thing about that is that there wasn't a secret to be had until about twenty minutes ago."

"Oh, now don't you worry your thick, pretty head about that. I've been here longer than you think and I've heard quite a bit. It helped fill in a lot of the blanks to say the least." Hunter gained his feet and started towards them. "I guess I owe you an apology, Matthew. You're not as stupid as you look. You figured out the perfect way to get exactly what you wanted. But I suppose backwoods bitches like you have it in your DNA, right? There's a gene in there somewhere for incest, and another one right next to it that makes sure you can get away with it. And you would've, too."

"If not for those meddling kids!" Adam said as he came into the bedroom as well.

Adam and Hunter both laughed at the looks on the boys' faces, especially Matt's, which was an expression of utter betrayal and shock. It only took a moment for it to contort with anger.

"I guess this means you win, huh Adam? Your fucking blackmail still worked, but fuck it. You're still not having me. Jeff and I will quit before you even get the chance to tell anyone about us."

"One problem there, Matthew," Hunter interrupted. "You're the Tag Team Champions. You can't quit. If you did, you'd be sued for breach of contract and then what? Is your poor old Daddy with his bad ticker and his stroke gonna pay off all those court costs with his tobacco sales?"

"Gosh golly gee, Hunter!" Adam said in a thick southern accent. "Looks like those darn Hardy boys are gonna lose the farm!"

Hunter chuckled and looked over at the blond then back at Matt. "Like I said before, I took an 'Edge-u-cated' guess. And sure enough here you are, but I didn't come unprepared. I have a counter offer, of course."

"No." Matt said flatly. "Whatever it is, no. We won't be manipulated by either of you."

"Yes, you will!" Hunter snapped. "You've manipulated me for the past month, Matthew. You thought you could play the Game and win, but I've got two words for ya, and they're not suck it. Game over."

At that Hunter reached out and snagged Matt by the hair, yanking him along. Unlike previous times, though, Matt fought back, throwing a quick punch to Hunter's stomach, followed with a knee to the balls. He shoved Hunter aside and turned in time to get a stiff jab straight to the nose. He hit the wall behind him, blinking to clear the blur. He heard more than saw Jeff join in the fight as Adam yelped and cursed. Matt shook off his fog and watched as Adam literally picked Jeff up and threw him across the room to crash into the mirrored dresser before falling to the floor. Matt hurled himself at Adam, putting them both to the floor. Fists flew and punches landed, but it was the smallest of whimpers that caused it to stop.

"Matty."

Matt halted, staring down at Adam for another moment, not wanting to get sucker punched when he looked away. Adam looked away first, though, smirking to himself. Matt looked to see Jeff bent over the edge of the bed with Hunter standing directly behind him, holding him there. He'd handcuffed his arms behind his back and was pressing his face against the mattress. In his other hand was his own cock.

"Now that I have your attention," he said as he stroked himself, "let's get back to the matter at hand." He snorted. "No pun intended. Edge, get the other cuffs out of my jacket and make sure Matt is comfortable."

Adam shoved Matt off of him and got up, hurrying out of the room. Matt jumped to his feet quickly, but he stilled as Hunter pulled Jeff's head back by the hair making him cry out.

"One wrong move and I'll tear his head right off, Matthew. You, Edge, cuntbitch here and I are going to play real nice from now on."

Adam returned with the handcuffs and one of the high-back dining chairs. He set the chair down and gestured to it grandly, almost bowing for Matt. This time it didn't make Matt think of romance or times long since past. In fact he hated him even more for trying to be suave about this. Matt knew in the back of his mind what was going to happen here and everything inside of him was screaming in denial of the honest truth. He grunted as his arms were pulled back and the cuffs locked down tight, his wrists protesting the sting of metal.

"Now then... Can you see everything, Matthew? You've got the best seat in the house after all. And I want to make sure you see every single thing that I'm going to do to your brother."

"Let him go! If you're pissed off with me then take it out on me!" Matt yelled, struggling in his chair.

"Pity. A whole month of training and you didn't learn a damn thing. The key isn't to attack head on. It's to destroy everything that your victim holds dear." He shook Jeff's head roughly. "And this right here is everything you hold dear. So that means I get to destroy him. Edge."

Adam smirked and went over to the bed, pulling items out of the pockets of his trenchcoat and as well unstrapping a riding crop from his hip. He laid all of the items out around Jeff on the bed and then moved behind Hunter, kneeling down to pull his pants completely off for him. Hunter watched him with a wary eye as he took the bottle of lube and poured some over his hand. He looked as if he were about to speak, but Adam's hand slide smoothly down over his cock, pulling a low moan from him instead.

"Not part of your plan, I know," Adam said lowly, "but you can't do something like this in such a business-like manner."

"I don't mix business and pleasure," Hunter growled as he looked down to watch Adam's hand on his cock. "This once I'll make an exception."

"I'm so flattered," Adam snorted sarcastically.

Matt meanwhile was still struggling and pulling at his bonds, knowing that his skin was torn open from the metal digging in too deep. He didn't want to watch this, but he couldn't take his eyes off of it. He had to see it, had to know what they were doing to his beloved Jeff. Jeff, who laid still and kept his eyes squeezed shut and didn't make a sound unless provoked.

"Stop!" Matt yelled at them. "Not that! Anything but that!"

Hunter and Adam both turned their eyes to him, but neither moved to appease his request. Adam pushed Hunter's hardened length down and positioned him at Jeff's entrance, holding his cock as he pushed forward.

"Fuck, this bitch is tight," Hunter muttered.

"Are you kidding? This little slut?"

"This kid ain't a slut. Trust me," Hunter groaned, rocking his hips slightly, pushing in only a little bit more each time. "I think I just found the cherry I originally wanted from the other Hardy."

"No wonder Matt's so mad."

Jeff whimpered as Hunter continued to rock into him inch by inch. The going was slow, but was by no means gentle. On each forward motion Hunter pushed further, his thickness stretching his delicate inner walls far past their limits. Tears streaked over Jeff's cheeks and panicked squeaks of pain came from his throat. He could feel Adam's knuckles brushing his cheeks as Hunter moved. He could feel him pushing deeper and deeper, taking what he had just moments ago promised to Matt. He forced his eyes open slowly, turning his gaze to his brother. He was watching attentively. What was he thinking? He wasn't enjoying this was he?! No! No, of course not. Jeff knew by the rage and worry in Matt's deep eyes that this was not a pleasure for him; not even a twisted voyeurism touched Matt at this moment. He faintly heard Adam say something behind him then Hunter slammed into him harder, wrenching a scream from him as his abused flesh was torn.

"That's enough!" Matt demanded. "I've learned my lesson! Stop!"

"You honestly think I'm going to stop now?" Hunter paused and looked at Adam, who was trailing his tongue across his shoulder. "Having fun?"

"Mmm... You taste like money." Adam laughed.

"Cute. Now try doing something a little more useful." Adam reached out for the riding crop and looked at it, then back at Hunter with that typical huge grin. "On the cunt, Edge. Not me."

"Aww. You're no fun at all." He damn near purred and moved around to the end of the bed, eyeing Matt. "Are those tears I see? Hunter, look. Doesn't he look so beautiful like that?"

"He always looks beautiful. That's the only thing he has going for him."

"Not after we're through," Adam said darkly, turning and lashing out, bringing the crop down hard across Jeff's back. "Scream, bitch!"

And scream he did. Jeff's wails of agony echoed in the small bedroom as Hunter began fucking him mercilessly while Adam struck him with the leather crop again and again. The leather left bright red marks across Jeff's shoulders and his restrained arms. Matt's bellowed demands for them to stop quickly turned into pleads for mercy, offered deals and conditions, even bribes. Anything to get them to stop, but it seemed the cries of the brothers fell upon deaf ears. It felt like an eternity had passed before Hunter moaned; his hips pistoning erratically for a moment before stopping buried to the hilt inside of Jeff. Jeff's shriek this final time was the shrillest yet as Hunter's cum salted his bleeding inner wounds. Hunter pulled out of him and let him go, watching as Jeff's knees gave out and he slid from the edge of the bed to a crumpled heap on the floor.

"The stage is yours, Mr. Edge," Hunter said with a satisfied sigh, taking a seat in a comfy chair in the corner of the room, blood and cum glistening wetly on his shaft.

Adam smirked and turned to look at Matt, who blinked his teary eyes up at him. Matt had anticipated this. He knew he was what Adam wanted.

"Whatever you do to me now won't matter," he said defiantly.

Adam crouched down in front of Matt, reaching over and running his hand over his chest, still covered in the wet clothes he had on in the shower. "Oh, but it will matter. Because I'm going to break you in a way that the Game over there isn't capable of. I'm not going to make you suffer. Quite the opposite. I'm going to force you to enjoy it."

Matt shuddered and looked away from him. "I loved you once," he whispered. "You were my best friend."

"I was never your friend," he whispered back. "I've been waiting and planning for this since the day we met. You think I actually fucking like you? You have the personality of a doormat, the intelligence of a warthog, and most of the time you smell just as bad." Matt slowly looked up at him, his pain clearly written in his eyes. "You're nothing but a backwoods hick bitch, Matt, but you're a damn pretty one. You're the Mary-Ann of WWE Island."

"You heartless bastard," Matt hissed, his voice cracking with his tears.

Adam pouted his lip out at him. "Sticks and stones."

Matt watched as Adam's hands reached out, tugging at the button on his jeans to unsnap it and then drawing the zipper slowly down. He growled and leaned forward, then rocked back in the chair hard enough to tip it onto two legs. He lifted his leg with full intention to kick Adam straight in the face, but his ankle was caught swiftly and he saw Adam's hand in a blur of movement. He screamed as agony shot through his leg like a bolt of lightening focused in his knee. A second later the chair hit the floor and the back of his head bounced off the carpeted floor with a resounding thud. Stars flashed brightly over his vision, hazed over in a reddish tint. Pain echoed through his body from his head, his arms and wrists pinned underneath him, and his knee that throbbed and screamed to him of a injury more severe than it should've been. He could faintly hear voices through the fog filling his mind.

"Why... do that! Now... to get... here before anyone... them."

"I reacted! It was... you think he's..."

"... don't care... it leave them..."

Matt moaned weakly. "Don't leave... Help..." He whimpered, knowing it would be in vain. "Please... my... my head..."

"We shouldn't leave." Adam's voice registered. "What if... sion and he pa... or worse."

"Son of a bitch. I knew... ked with you!"

Matt gave a panicked sound in his throat as he was quickly pulled upright. The room around him spun in a wild circle that made his stomach roll. He squeezed his eyes shut as the contents of his stomach rebelled against his body, coming back up and down the front of his shirt. Again voices around him became muddied and unintelligible. He could feel. That seemed to be the only sense that still functioned properly as he felt the handcuffs fall away from his wrists and two pairs of strong hands pulled him up. He yelped loudly as his knee gave out, more pain shooting up his leg.

"We'll have to keep an eye on his stupid ass. Keep waking him up."

"Yeah.. What about Jeff?"

"Toss him on the bed with him. Chain them both back up so neither of em can pull any cute stunts on us."

"Ha... Hos.. pital..." Matt muttered, blinking his blurry eyes up at the form of someone hovering over him.

"Can you see me?" Matt blinked again, trying to bring the person into focus. "Say my name, Matthew."

"Master," he whispered without having to think, automatically responding to the command paired with his full name.

"How many fingers?"

"What fingers?"

"Fuck. Go to sleep."

Hunter moved away from the bed, gesturing for Adam to follow him. "Trips, we shouldn't leave him in there like that. He's throwing up, he can't see straight. His head fucking bounced off the floor hard."

"Listen to me!" Hunter snatched him by that trench coat he was still wearing. "He's in that condition because of you! You fucking hurt him; you take him to the hospital! I'm not risking getting in any shit just for some lowly bitch."

"Your little bitch might die if he's that fucked up! Then how much trouble will you be in huh?" Adam jabbed a finger in his chest. "He's your slave and that makes him fully your responsibility. I'm not ignorant to how this sick shit works."

"He's not a contracted slave, Edge. He's too dense to even realize he can walk away from this whenever he wants and there's nothing that I can do about it."

At that Adam blinked. "Shawn said he was contracted."

"Shawn thinks that because I told him." Hunter smirked a little. "It was the only way I could get him to keep his hands off of Matthew."

"And what about the collar?" he pressed on. "That blue collar! That's like a fucking engagement ring, man."

"I know." He said solemnly. "Matt has no clue. He doesn't know what any of it means and I intend to keep it that way. The less he knows the better. He's too fucking scared to try anything."

Adam blinked, a million other questions going through his mind, but he kept them quiet for now. "You really know how to cover every detail, eh?"

"That's why they call me the Game."

**End Chapter 6**

_Legalities: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Triple H, and any other mentioned characters are copyright to World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of their sexuality or personal lives. I gained no profit from this story. This work is complete fiction._


	7. A Simple Dinner

**A Simple Dinner**

**By Archangel**

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

Jeff hesitated a moment. "I can go by myself."

"No!" Matt snapped back at him. "I'm already here I might as well go along. I'm not leaving you alone with them."

"But you're getting sick. What if you throw up on them or something?" Jeff worried and tugged Matt to stop in the hallway, looking at him. "You can't mess up like that. They'll make it even worse."

"I won't mess up." Matt lowered his eyes. "I'm the best sub on the damn planet..."

"Matty..."

"Enough," he said sternly and reached out to tuck Jeff's long hair behind his ears, adjusting his red collar and the silver chains that dangled over his bare chest. "Lick your lips and your teeth. Here, your eyebrows are mussed."

Jeff sighed as Matt's finger smoothed over his brow. "Matty, why do we have to keep doing this?"

"Because we're not rich enough to quit yet. We keep swallowing and we keep winning. You know this. Now please, Jeffro, just stop whining. We're gonna be late otherwise."

Matt moved to the door just a few steps away, knocking and lowering his head as Jeff came up next to him, mimicking him perfectly. This was what it meant to be Tag Team Champions. They had to dress in bondage, leather and chains and vinyl, and remain obedient at all times when a camera wasn't on them. They endured the abuse of Hunter and Adam silently in the name of a bigger paycheck that got sent home every week to pay for their daddy's medical bills. And all the while they both slowly died inside, wishing that the next plane they got on would take a nosedive into the ground.

The door before them opened and unfamiliar shoes came into Matt's line of vision. He blinked at them at first.

"Hello there, boys," came the familiar voice of John Bradshaw Layfield.

"Good evening, Mister Layfield," Matt said quietly. "Are our masters in?"

"Yeah, they said it'd be you. Get in here."

He stepped aside and the boys entered, making a beeline for the living room where they could hear Hunter and Adam laughing together. For enemies, the two had grown mysteriously close in the past month or so. Close enough that there were rumors that they were lovers. In a way that was true, they did share a bed and share sexual situations, but the catch was that there was always a Hardy or two wedged in between them. Hunter and Adam looked up as the boys came in, watching with quiet amusement as their little slaves came over and kneeled down a few feet away, waiting for permission to actually join them.

"Come," Hunter beckoned. On command the boys crawled quickly across the carpet to his feet, like puppies to their master. "Good boys. Right on time tonight. Did you greet JBL?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Matthew, I want you to go to the kitchen and whip up something to eat for us. Make it hot and fast." Matt got to his feet without another word and trotted off to the kitchen. "Jeffrey, tonight you're going to be JBL's pet. He's wondering what it's like to have a bitch of his own so anything he says goes for you. Understand?"

"Yes, Master," Jeff muttered.

"Go to him then."

Jeff lifted his head and looked around to find JBL sitting in a recliner behind him. He crawled over to settle at his feet instead, swallowing the lump in his throat when his large hand came down to pet his hair. He sighed through his nose so no one would hear it over the television and the conversation that struck back up around him. So was life. Sit at the feet of men he hated, be petted, be fucked, and pretend to like it. This is what Matt thought was even trade for being winners.

Matt, meanwhile, was having a dilemma. There was hardly anything in the kitchen of this room. He chewed on his lower lip as he scrounged the cupboards in hopes of finding something that he could toss together and still deem edible. He was just lucky enough to discover a can of soup and a box of rice in one of the cabinets, deciding that if he combined it with the leftover grilled chicken in the fridge he could pull off a decent dinner for the three men in the living room. Thankfully aside from food the kitchen came equipped with everything else necessary for cooking. He grabbed a large skillet, mixed together the soup, rice, and some water and got it to bubbling. He pulled out the Styrofoam containers of chicken that must've come from a restaurant, inspecting them carefully. They still smelled and tasted fresh enough. If they were heated up and cooked again they'd be fine, and in the soup and rice they'd stay moist. That didn't guarantee that Hunter or Adam wouldn't decide that they hated soup and rice, though. He could only hope.

Jeff narrowed his eyes at the carpet in front of him as his scalp tingled from the rough petting JBL continued to give him. He wasn't playing with his hair nor threading his fingers through it, but instead simply dragging his palm over Jeff's head, flattening his hair and pulling it back more with every pass. It was giving him a headache. That, and he was bored out of his mind just sitting here on his knees doing nothing while the other men chatted about nothing important. He was actually thankful when JBL tapped him in the temple with his empty beer can.

"Refill."

Jeff blinked and took the can without a word, moving to the mini-fridge to get another. He walked back over and stopped beside him, popping the tab before handing it to him. JBL blinked, looking impressed as Jeff simply settled back into his place on the floor.

"Wow. You even train em to open your cans?"

"If you were the type to take a glass he would've poured it for you too," Hunter said arrogantly.

"Damn, it just never dawned on me how much stuff you can teach em. What else do they do?" he asked and swallowed down his beer.

"Everything," Adam said. "They cook, clean, draw your bath, wash your hair, and of course they fuck and suck and everything in between."

Hunter chuckled. "They don't talk back, they don't ask for anything, they're never there when you don't want them to be, and they're always there when you do want them to be."

"They don't ask for a thing?"

"Nope."

"Then what the fuck do they get out of this?"

"Well, we have a reward system. These two don't get much because Matt was a vindictive, sneaky, manipulating bitch in the beginning, but if not for that they'd be getting a lot."

"As it is, Hunter let's them retain their tag titles," Adam added.

"But that's all and that's more than they deserve."

"What sort of rewards would they get otherwise?"

Hunter shrugged. "Time off from working for us. Or trinkets that they wanted. Maybe the chance to sit at the dinner table for once. These two are on a long probation though."

"What'd Matt do?"

"It's a long story. Let's just say he cheated on me and leave it at that," Hunter explained briefly.

JBL arched a brow, but shrugged. "Seems like a lot of hassle just to have a maid."

"Yeah, but there's a lot of benefits to it." Hunter reached over and smacked Jeff in the back of the head hard enough to pitch him to the floor. "Go see if dinner's ready."

"Are you kidding me?!" JBL chuckled, watching as Jeff got to his feet and headed for the kitchen. "You can smack the shit out of him and it don't matter?"

"We could slit his throat and it wouldn't matter!" Adam laughed.

Jeff growled under his breath, coming into the kitchen to see what Matt was up to, seeing he pretty much had everything done. He watched for a moment as Matt poured glasses of white zinfandel and set them on the table along with their meal. Three places.

"I wanna sit at the table and eat," Jeff whispered.

"You'll sit on the floor and wait to see if you'll be fed," Matt answered as he shifted the plates miniscule scoots to make sure everything was perfect right down to a hair.

"I belong to JBL for the night, Matt." Matt looked up at him. "He won't know to feed me. He's never had a slave."

"Shit." Matt shook his head. "Go grab what you can and hurry up about it," he said, pointing at the pan and the empty containers.

Jeff went around the island and peered at what was left. Crumbs. Tiny shreds of chicken and a bare film of soup not completely scraped out of the can. He blinked at this and felt the fury burn inside of him. He was hungry and they were the fucking tag team champions of the WWE, but here he was, running his finger over an empty soup can and sucking off a few droplets of condensed uncooked slime for his meal.

"What are you two doing in there!"

Matt moved for the door instantly, leaving Jeff alone to clean his hands. Matt stopped in the doorway with his head bowed, daring to speak up when he wasn't sure if he was even allowed to.

"Jeffrey is pouring your wine and I was setting the table. Everything is finished, Master, please come to dinner."

It seemed to satisfy Hunter as the three of them got to their feet and came to the kitchen to join the boys. Jeff set the wine bottle on the counter, acting as if he had just finished. He moved over to the chair JBL chose, pulling it out for him. Matt moved to do the same for Hunter, each of the boys settling their Masters in for a good meal.

"Damn, you two have it..." JBL paused as Jeff leaned in and placed a cloth napkin over his lap. "You guys are fucking spoiled!"

Hunter smiled and watched as Matt placed his napkin, then gently touched his chin as he drew away, telling him without words that he was doing a good job. Matt couldn't help the thrill that went down his spine at knowing all was going well. All of his effort was paying off. Despite the fact the he hated this lifestyle he tried his hardest and always did everything he could to make sure that Hunter and Adam were pleased. It was the only way to maintain a livable calm. He placed a napkin across Adam's thighs as well, then settled down on his knees between them on the floor. Underneath the table he watched as Jeff did the same, seeing the utterly depressed expression on his face. He knew Jeff never received any pleasure from this. He hated everything about it.

Time passed and the men talked and ate and drank. It wasn't until Matt was sure that nothing was left of the food that he was surprised by a bit of chicken being held down to him. He blinked and peeked up at Adam, seeing him smiling down at him almost sweetly. He didn't hesitate a second more, taking the offered bite in his mouth, sucking the soupy gravy from his fingertips.

"Don't think I can't hear your growling stomach down there," Adam said quietly under Hunter and JBL's conversation, handing down another bite.

Matt could've purred at that. Adam was paying attention! That in itself wasn't exactly an odd occurrence; Adam paid close attention to Matt at all times, but usually never acted with concern of any sort. Hunter was more neglectful, truthfully not caring about the well being of his slaves at all. This was precisely why Jeff was left sitting on the floor on the other side of the table, staring at Matt enviously with his stomach still growling. Matt saw the look in Jeff's eyes. Upon the next bite that Adam offered, Matt whimpered slightly, casting his eyes to the side in his brother's direction. Adam blinked at first and Matt worried that this would be fruitless, ending up in only denying himself anymore food.

"Hey, John? Did you give Jeff any of your food?" Adam asked, making Matt beam.

"Huh? I'm supposed to?"

"Sorry, man, forgot to tell ya. You're supposed to feed them!" Adam demonstrated by holding up a piece of chicken, high enough that Matt had to lean up to take it from him. "See?"

"Just think of them like dogs, JBL," Hunter added, looking down at Jeff. "Every once in a while you gotta throw em a bone."

"Not a bad idea," JBL laughed and grabbed the bone left from his drumstick, handing it to Jeff. "Here ya go!"

It took every ounce of effort Jeff had not to make a face of total disgust at the prospect of chewing on a bone like the family pet, but when another stab of hunger pain wrenched through him he found his teeth clamping down on it hard. He bent his head and started pulling every piece of meat he could see from the bone, his face red with shame at acting this way. Why was it that he always seemed to get this treatment? Matt was being handfed bite sized pieces of chicken while he was left sucking the grease from a bone. And to top it all off he found himself hoping that he'd be forced to wash the dishes so he could lick the plates clean. In the back of his mind he knew that Matt wasn't the enemy here. It was Hunter, Adam, and JBL that he should've been angry with, but as he watched Matt suck gravy from Adam's fingertips, seeing how he looked straight up at him with such a grateful expression and didn't get slapped for meeting Adam's eyes... Jeff's blood boiled.

"That was good. Not gourmet by any means, but you did well, Matthew," Hunter reached over to pat his head, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" JBL asked, leaning up to try to see Matt.

"I'm sorry, but that's just cute. He has soup all over his mouth!" Hunter laughed, petting Matthew's hair. "Go wash your face, then come to the living room. Jeffrey!" Hunter tone instantly turned harsh at saying the younger Hardy's name. "Wash the dishes and clean this place up."

Matt frowned at how cruel Hunter was to Jeff, even if it was merely a few words. At least it would get him away from JBL for a little bit. Matt moved along behind the other three men, leaving Jeff alone in the kitchen, and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Eating from someone's hand wasn't always easy. Once he had the food off of his face, he spent just an extra moment to make sure his hair was neat and that his clothes didn't have anything on them. He went to the living room again as instructed, listening to the conversation as he moved to settle at Hunter's feet on the floor.

"Why the hell should I agree to that?"

"Oh, like it's gonna kill ya to not have him for one night? Come on, Trips," Adam nudged him.

"He has a point," JBL added.

"Shut up. No one asked you," Hunter snapped, then looked back at Adam. "You want them both for a whole night?"

Matt blinked at the floor with those words. Were they talking about him and Jeff?

"Yeah. I mean, like I said, you're going to be busy all night with... your meeting. So why not? It's not like they deserve a day off, right? I can, uh..." Adam paused, arching his brows with a grin, "keep em busy."

"Yeah, we get the drift." Hunter rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I don't care what you do with em as long as Matthew comes out of it without a single mark on him that I didn't put there in the past."

Definitely talking about him and Jeff. So apparently one of these days soon they were going to be left in Adam's care without Hunter anywhere around. That would be a first. Hunter tended to "loan" them sometimes to friends, but if sex was going to be involved he insisted on being present. That had taken place a few times already. It was humiliating and sickening to be forced to perform for other men while Hunter sat and watched, sometimes with all the interest he may have shown a rerun of I Love Lucy on television. Though there was that one time with Shawn Michaels, where all he had wanted to do was give head to him and Jeff and Hunter had kept his eyes on the three of them throughout the entire night. He had looked like a starving wolf. Hungry was an understatement.

Matt blinked when just the thought of hunger made his stomach growl loud enough to stop the conversation around him. He swallowed, but didn't dare lift his eyes although he could feel all eyes on him.

"Forgive me, Master," he whispered.

"Are you still hungry, Matthew?" He nodded in response to Hunter's question. "Why didn't you speak up?"

"Eating is a privilege that I don't deserve," he answered.

Again Matt blinked, this time at his own words. Did he actually believe that? Was he unworthy of food? No! But that answer had come so quickly, so easily. He shook it off, playing it up to merely learning what to say to get what he wanted.

"Go to the kitchen and eat then."

"Thank you, Master. I shall hurry."

He leaned forward and kissed the top of Hunter's nearest foot, then hurried out of the room. He skidded to a halt just inside the doorway, his jaw dropping as Jeff looked up at him. Jeff stared back at him, one of the dinner plates in his hand and a smear of food down his chin.

"What!" Jeff hissed at him.

"What are you doing?" Matt whispered back, coming over to him, looking at the other two plates lying on the counter almost spotless.

"Licking dinner. What's it look like?" He growled lowly and dragged his tongue over the plate again. "What're you doing in here?"

"Hunter told me I could eat dinner..."

At that Jeff nearly dropped the plate in his hands, Matt scrambling to grab it before it hit the floor as well. The brothers stared at each other for a very long moment. Anger and jealousy was evident in Jeff's jade eyes.

"Jeff! Get your scrawny ass out here and refill my beer!" JBL yelled from the living room.

Jeff shoved the plate at Matt then, pushing him hard into the refrigerator door and stalking out of the room. Matt looked after him, rubbing his chest where the plate had jabbed and wondered what the hell was getting into Jeff. He looked so jealous. What in the world was there to be jealous of? Jeff didn't have any idea how lucky he was to not be their favorite pet. Matt sighed heavily and moved to wash the dishes so that Jeff wouldn't get into trouble for not doing them.

**End Chapter 7**

_Legalities: Chris Jericho is copyright to himself. Christian Cage and Raven are copyright to TNA Wrestling. Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Triple H, and any other mentioned characters are copyright to World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of their sexuality or personal lives. I gained no profit from this story. This work is complete fiction._


	8. The Ring Rat

**The Ring Rat**

**By Archangel**

Matt sunk more and more into the plush seat of the Explorer, staring out the window as civilization slowly disappeared and melted into the rough inner city, and then into the somewhat nicer suburbia, and eventually into the almost barren countryside. The radio played a quiet song of love, ironic in this situation. "I Wanna Know What Love Is" by Foreigner. Matt could relate to the words more so now than he ever had before.

"Wow, where is this place? Gotta be like, some mansion out in the sticks huh?" The boy in the backseat chirped up, leaning in between Hunter and Matt to look at them with a brilliant smile.

"Yep! You're right, it is, but we're gonna make a special stop before we get there," Hunter answered him. "Sit back there, pretty one. Don't want you to get tossed if I hit a deer or something out here."

The boy giggled sweetly and sat back. Hunter had picked him up in the club he had led Matt to, insisting that he had special plans for tonight. Matt already knew what was going to happen. It had happened a couple times before. Hunter picked out the most beautiful, innocent, young fans and would take them out into the middle of nowhere. There he would watch while Matt fucked them mercilessly, sometimes stealing their virginity, sometimes severely hurting them. Rape was not an alien concept to Matt anymore. He knew what it felt like to receive it, as well to dish it out. And the worst part of these excursions was that Hunter would then leave the poor kids by the side of the road and drive away.

"So, kid? What d'ya think of Matthew here?" Hunter asked casually.

"Matt?" The boy perked up. "You're great, man! I'm a big Hardy fan."

"Aww, he appreciates his fans a lot, ya know? He loves to show each and every one of them just how important they are to him too." Hunter nudged Matt. "Ain't that right, big shot?"

"You know it," Matt said on cue, turning in his seat to look back at the boy. "I've always... loved... my fans."

He reached back and trailed his fingers over the boy's cheek, staring at him fixedly. This one had dark brown eyes and black hair, just like he did, just like they all did. Hunter always picked out boys who looked just like Matt. From the corner of his eye Matt saw Hunter look up in the rearview mirror and then reach to turn off the headlights, slowing down and pulling over to the side of the road. Once they came to a stop, Matt moved to crawl over the seat into the back with the unsuspecting youth. He wasn't legal. Matt could tell that by the sound of his voice and the utter innocence in his eyes. The child had to have used a fake ID to get into the club.

"Wha.. What are we doing?" the boy asked nervously.

Hunter turned in his seat as well and smiled at him. "Ever dream of getting fucked by a Hardy Boy, son?"

The teen's head whipped around at Matt instantly, blinking at him in surprise. Matt smiled weakly, but pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to Hunter.

"I've... I've never... Not with a guy."

"But you want to," Matt spoke up. "And just think how you'll be able to brag to all your friends that you banged Matt Hardy."

"Yeah," Hunter snorted. "Not many who can say that one," he snickered.

Matt couldn't stop the look of annoyance that he cast at Hunter, knowing the joke he intended there. His glare went unpunished for now as he reached out to pull the child to his chest possessively, overpowering him and pushing him to his back across the leather bench. The nervous boy started to stutter protests as Matt's hands swiftly unbuckled his belt and unsnapped his jeans, baring the fair untouched skin of tonight's victim. Hunter reached back to them as well, smoothing the boy's hair and shushing him almost gently even as he helped get his shirt off.

"No!" he suddenly snapped, hitting Matt's chest with both hands and shoving upwards. "No! I don't want to!"

"You lie like a dog," Hunter sneered.

"Your cock is already hard for me," Matt purred, moving down to drag his tongue over the teen's jutting length. "This doesn't taste like a no to me."

"Fine," he conceded, "but not sex okay? I've never had sex with a guy. Just... done a few other things."

"We'll see how things go," Hunter said and Matt knew it was only to shut the kid up.

"Are you gonna watch?"

"Every single second of it."

The boy whimpered as Matt closed his mouth around his shaft, easily pushing right down to the hilt. Still a growing boy, deep-throating him required no extra effort after so long of choking on Hunter and Adam's dicks; both of them being hung at about ten inches a piece. For once Matt could almost enjoy giving head, sucking leisurely as he bobbed over him. The boy writhed underneath him. Each whimper seemed to grow louder and higher pitched.

"Make him cum, Matthew," Hunter whispered his command.

Matt reached one hand out towards Hunter blindly, keeping his eyes closed throughout this. He felt Hunter's mouth warm and wet over his fingers. He suckled at them and licked them to get them wet before taking Matt's wrist and pushing his hand back down. As he knew was expected, he reached underneath the unwary child and pushed a single digit into him without warning, giving him no chance to tighten up and bar his entrance. The boy cried out in shock and pleasure when Matt found his prostate and began to stroke it mercilessly.

"Oh! Oh God! I'm gonna... cum!"

"Cum, pretty one. Cum right in Matthew's mouth," Hunter encouraged him. "Make him swallow your spunk like the bitch he is."

Matt blinked in surprise as two tiny hands grabbed his hair and yanked him down, holding him prone. The moans turned to true screams and he felt hot fluid jet against the back of his throat. He tried to swallow quickly as cum filled his mouth, leaking past his lips and down his chin. Finally, Hunter pulled the boy's hands from Matt's hair to let him up, laughing as Matt gasped and coughed.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" the child asked in concern.

"He'll be fine," Hunter reassured him. "He's used to it, trust me."

Matt slowly regained himself, blinking up at Hunter, then over at the boy and back again. He covered his mouth as he belched. Hunter snickered at him, smiling almost endearingly at him as he muttered the word "cute." Matt smiled and for a brief moment everything was alright. He looked into Hunter's soft eyes and even softer smile and felt... loved. In love. Like he was in the right place at the right time with the right person.

"Hunter..." he whispered, reaching for him with one hand.

But the image faded as Hunter's smile twisted into a smirk. He grabbed Matt's wrist harshly, squeezing tight enough to nearly break it.

"Don't forget about our little guest, Matthew."

Matt felt his shoulders slump with disappointment. He could almost feel his self-worth drop as he looked back at the nude boy, looking up at him with an expression of perfect satisfaction, but an underlying hint of persistent desire. It was that precise quality that always gained them the upper hand in these situations. Teenagers were shy, yes, but they became eager once they were given some small bit of pleasure. One orgasm was more than enough to turn the most timid child into a raging nymphomaniac and this worked to Matthew's advantage, as he was always the one pursuing, seducing, and fucking these otherwise innocent youths.

"I'm going to fuck you," he whispered to the boy.

"Just don't hurt me," he whispered back.

Matt watched as he spread his legs for him, staring straight into his eyes in a way that made him shiver with his own lust. Despite the darkness of these nights, the depravity of these acts, Matt always found himself aroused. He wanted the sex. He wanted the chance to be inside of someone, to be able to control the situation. After so long of serving on his knees, being bent over at any moment that Hunter or Adam saw fit, it was a treat to be able to take what he wanted. It was amazing to remember even for a short time what it felt like to thrust into a warm, soft, wet opening. To listen to the cries in response to every movement of his hips had astounding effects upon his body. Matt held out his hand without even looking away from his precious boy, getting a condom set in his palm. He opened it with his teeth, pushing it down over the tip just slightly, then grabbing the boy's hand.

"Put it on for me. Keep me hard while I fingerfuck you," he hissed, reaching down to the boy's opening as he had before.

He pushed two fingers into the tight passage of the teen, scissoring them and circling them slowly to loosen him just enough that he would be able to fit inside. Mild ripples of pleasure tingled through him as his own aching length was stroked slowly, slender, nimble fingers working over his every inch. He wasn't surprised when quivering lips pressed to his. They always wanted to kiss. Always without fail, and Matt understood why. It made it more intimate, less frightening. It gave them a sense of safety and connection and even a touch of love and romance in an otherwise cold and cruel taking. When he felt the boy was ready Matt pulled his fingers away, pushing him to his back again with superior strength. There was no word of warning. Matt offered no further comfort to the nervous virgin lying beneath him.

"Be gentle," the boy whispered.

"Matthew doesn't know the meaning of the word," Hunter said lowly.

Before the sentence even registered in the boy's mind Matt thrust to the hilt inside of him, wrenching a scream of agony from his victim. He grabbed at the tiny hands that tried to punch him, locking slender wrists in his fingers, then pinned him down all the more as he leaned over him. He wished he could tell him not to fight. He wished he could say anything to make it easier on him. Hunter wouldn't allow it, though, so he closed his eyes and began forcing himself through the tight resistance of the boy's body. His screams were ear piercing, but somehow Matt succeeded in tuning it all out. He focused on the pleasure. Every convulsion of the pliant body beneath threatened to make him cum in an instant. He could feel every detail of the boy's inner walls, so hot and slick, so tight over his aching cock. He was already throbbing with the need to cum.

"Matthew." Matt opened his eyes to Hunter's voice. He looked over at him as he continued to fuck the hell out of the helpless teenager, not stopping because he knew he wasn't allowed to. Hunter held out a pillow to him. "I'm sick of his screaming. Hold this over his face."

Matt blinked, slowing slightly. "Master..." He looked into Hunter's eyes as he questioned him, knowing questioning him was the worst crime, but he had to. "Master? You want me to...?"

"Just do as I say, Matthew," he said almost tenderly. "Trust me." Hunter leaned closer to them, placing the pillow gently against the boy's face then grasped Matt's wrist and moved his hand over it. "Push down. I'll hold him."

Matt watched as Hunter grabbed the boy's wrists to keep him prone, allowing Matt to use both hands to press the pillow down tight against him. He listened carefully. The screams were muffled, but he was still screaming. If he could scream then he could breathe.

"Fuck him, Matthew. Fuck him hard." Hunter purred next to his ear, licking at the lobe. "He's gonna cum so hard, Matthew. So are you. I want to see you cum inside of him."

Matt moaned to the whispered words, the filthy language. Hunter's voice was an aphrodisiac of amazing power for him. He closed his eyes again, hips snapping faster to drive deeper into the hot tight opening given to him. Hunter continued to mutter every obscene thing he could conceive, pushing Matt's lust higher. He arched his back and leaned into his task more and more, moaning as rapture coursed through him, whimpering Hunter's name without even realizing it. Suddenly, familiar lips captured his mouth, tongue forcing deep into his mouth. Hunter was kissing him. And at that precise moment the boy underneath him tensed, his inner walls squeezing tighter over his cock. That snapped all of Matt's resolve and he screamed into the mouth of his lover, hips thrusting erratically as orgasm took hold, shaking him to the core as he filled the condom to near overflowing, feeling his hot fluids trying to seep out around the tight latex ring. Hunter broke their kiss, panting against Matt's lips.

"You rotten bitch," he said, but his voice sounded more like a grateful moan than a chastisement. "You made me cum in my shorts. Look at this..." Matt slit his eyes open slightly, looking first at Hunter's sated expression, then down to his lap. In the dim light from the moon he could see Hunter's hand smoothing over his leg and the faint shine of moisture on his fingers. "I came without even touching myself, Matthew. Look at what you do to me. Now do you see why you make me so fucking angry? You have powers over me no one else has ever had."

Matt blinked in shock, not sure he quite understood what Hunter was upset about, or if he was upset at all. He made him cum by only kissing him. No one touched his cock, but he'd cum anyway.

"Hunter," Matt whispered, nuzzling his cheek slightly and it was allowed.

"We have some cleaning up to do, Matthew."

Matt blinked, nodding and looking down at the boy's motionless form. He looked at him for a long moment. Something wasn't right. Why wasn't he moving? He trailed his eyes over his beautiful body up to his face... masked by the pillow. He gasped and yanked it away, looking into the empty glazed over eyes, hearing not a single sound of breath.

"Oh my God!" He shrieked, yanking away and realizing he'd still been inside of him the whole time. "He's dead! You suffocated him!"

"What are you talking about? I suffocated him?" Hunter shook his head, smirking at him. "Matthew, you were the one that was holding the pillow. I only wanted his screams to be muffled. You're the one that took it too far."

Matt's eyes widened all the more. He was right. Hunter was completely right. The boy had still been screaming when Hunter first set the pillow down. Hunter had only held the boy's wrists to keep him from hitting Matt. He was the one who pushed the pillow down too hard, held it too tight against the boy's face as he fucked him. When did he stop breathing? When did the boy die? Did he... Did he just have sex with a dead body?

"Oh God."

Matt whimpered and quickly threw open the passenger door at his back, leaning his head out and vomiting up the expensive dinner they'd had at the club. He'd killed someone. He was a rapist and a murderer. He gasped for breath once the gagging stopped, not knowing what to do now. What were they going to do with the body? How could they explain that it was just an accident? Even though it was an accident, he was going to go to prison for this. It was murder. Rape of a minor.

"There's a shovel in the backseat, Matthew. I'd get moving if I were you." Matt blinked and looked back at Hunter. A shovel? He could bury him. Out here in the woods where no one would find him. "And make sure you pocket that condom. No evidence. Last thing I need is to be an accomplice to your fucking stupidity!"

Matt started moving quickly, noting the tone in Hunter's voice. He was pissed off and he had every right to be. How could he have been so stupid as to kill the poor kid! All he had to do was pay attention, listen for his screams, make sure he was still moving. But no, he'd gotten caught up in his own pleasure and hadn't paid any attention to anything else. He was selfish and stupid and couldn't control himself, just like Hunter always said.

Matt removed the condom, noticing the blood starting to dry on the outside of it. Just handling it made him want to throw up again, but he swallowed hard, tying a knot in the latex and shoving it in his pocket. He went around to the back of the S.U.V. and opened the hatch. Sure enough there was a shovel and a blanket lying in the back. It made Matt wonder, why did Hunter bring a shovel along? The pillow and blanket made sense, but a shovel? Did he plan all of this? Matt looked up, peering over the backseat to see Hunter still in the drivers seat. He glanced up into the rearview at that moment and narrowed his eyes at him dangerously. Matt's blood ran cold in dawning realization that he had been set up. Hunter had gotten off on witnessing a murder.

"Hurry up back there!" Hunter barked. "As soon as we get to the hotel, you're getting the beating of your fucking life!"

Matt nodded slightly, grabbing the shovel to begin his task of burying the dead innocent.

**End Chapter 8**

_Legalities: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Triple H, and any other mentioned characters are copyright to World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of their sexuality or personal lives. I gained no profit from this story. This work is complete fiction._


End file.
